Shadow of the Man
by I.N.J.A
Summary: When Fred makes a sudden reappearance after disappearing mysteriously for two months, it is clear to all he is far from okay. With his mental health in question and Fred not talking about what happened, the question remains, will Fred ever be okay again?
1. Prolouge

This is a tale...

Not a tale of truth, not a tale of destiny...

But a tale of love and friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------

_ You just call out my name, _

_ And you know wherever I am, _

_ I'll come running, _

_To see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer_

_And fall,_

_All you gotta do is call,_

_And I'll be there,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_You've got a friend._

_(McFly - You've Got A Friend)_

------------------------------------------------------------

The war had an affect of everybody in some way. Some such as Harry took it as a step to building a new life, one free from the struggles of fighting. Some such as Hermione drew on their experiences and used them to help others. Some such as Ron and George were given the push they needed to make a commitment to that special someone in their lives. Yes the war changed life for a lot of people.

The final battle had been brutal but everyone who should have made it through did, Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's, the Order, the list of survivors was endless. It gave people faith in the world they lived in, faith in other people. It made a lot of people re-evaluate their lives before and steps were taken to make things better. But one person was unaffected by the war, one person never changed, never saw the serious side of things, never felt the surging threat that most others had felt.

Fred Weasley remained the same, before, during and after the war. It never seemed to shake him, never knocked the smile from his face. His laughter was there everyday and it brought light to the dark situations. During the war he had been a relief to some, helping them to see the brighter side of life but after his actions concerned some, mainly his mother. She had been hoping he'd be like George and take a step towards maturity but that wasn't Fred. He was happy the way he was, adament that the war didn't affect him like so many other's because he hadn't let it change him even during it.

But three years after the fighting had stopped and the dust had settled, something happened, something bad. And it was that something which threw the war back into Fred's life and this time there was no escaping the affect it had on him...

Fred's life changed and it was going to take a very special person to help bring him back from the depths he was thrown into.


	2. Chapter 1 Missing

**Chapter One: Missing**

No mother should have to go through the feeling of fearing for one of their own children, no father should be faced with the prospect of organising a funeral for their child, no brother or sister should be racked with guilt over not saying those three little words enough or saying a simply goodbye. No family should have to deal with the gaping hole left in the place of a normal happy person. But for the Weasley family, each passing day did nothing more then bring the thoughts and feelings buried in their minds closer to the surface.

Dinners at the Burrow were no longer the excitable family meals which once filled the house with laughter and joy. It was no longer a place of comfort, safety and warmth. People who visited the Burrow always commented on the family atmospher and how welcome they felt. But now it was lifeless, cold and disheartening. The family congregated inside it were hollow and living in some kind of limbo, devoid of anything other then their forefront emotions. It was the only place they could be until they knew something...until they knew anything.

Molly Weasley was doing her very best to keep things together. She was trying to hide her feelings and doubts from her children knowing that she needed to be strong for them if nothing else but alone she cried, alone she couldn't stop her heart from screaming out in pain. She refused to let anyone see the tears, let anyone else take the burden of her pain. She even hid it from her beloved husband, fearing he wouldn't cope if he saw her pain. Of course the family knew but everyone was so consumed in the hurt that they couldn't be there for her in the way needed. Instead she went about her life as best she could and continuously tried to avoid the family clock, it being the consent reminder of why her family was shrouded in pain.

Eight of the brass named hands pointed safely at the word 'HOME', one defiantly pointed at 'LOST'. Fred's hand had remained firmly fixed in the same position for the past two months and it was showing little to no sign of moving even an inch.

No one had batted an eye lid when Fred had missed that fateful dinner two months previous. He'd missed dinners before so the family were happy enough to settle with him having been so busy at the Diagon Alley branch of WWW that by the time he had cleared up and restocked the shelves it was simply too late to make an appearance. They had enjoyed their evening as normal completely unaware that it would be the last time laughter sounded from any of their lips. George who was living at the Hogsmead Branch of the shop already had plans to go into the shop the next day so they happily got on with the meal.

It wasn't until the following morning when George showed up, mummbling incoherently and looking visibly shaken that the panic had begun to set it. It took George awhile to calm down before he felt he could tell his worried mother and Charlie, the only ones at the house at the time. He explain how when he had shown up at the shop it was destroyed and when he had run up to the flat, that too was completely messed up and showed signs of a duel and a struggle. Molly refused to believe it, so the three Weasley's had apparated over and Molly was forced to see it for herself.

The windows to the shop were smashed to smitherens, the shelves hung limply from the walls, stock trashed upon the floor. The flat bore over-turned furniture, holes blown in the walls, mirrors smashed and the smallest trace of blood. They'd search for signs of what might happen, some indication as to how the place had got so bad but failed in their task. When Verity, the shop assistant turned up, her eyes wide at the state of the shock, she informed George that Fred had gone out later the previous day and told her to lock up saying he was meeting someone in the pub who had some more dangerous ingrediants for a product. That was the last time anyone had seen Fred.

The Order members who were still around were immediately recalled and began to find out as much as they could, talking to people in the pub, people who Fred knew but one week into their search and the most they could conclude was someone had attacked the shop and the flat and Fred was gone. Some of the more sensible Order members told the family to prepare themselves for the worst but they simply refused to believe anything until they had proof.

As days passed the tension mounted considerably. Arguements broke out more regularly between the once stable family, usual over the smallest thing and normally with George involved. He was not handling Fred's dissapearance well. His mind was set upon one thing and his anger tended to boil over if someone brought up the fear he secretly hid. He was frustrated that nothing had been discovered and spent most of his days searching anywhere he thought Fred might be, but to no avail. Ginny was equally as bad and regualarly cried herself dry over her missing brother. She locked herself away in her room for hours and refused to eat or talk, only Harry seemed to get through to her and that was on one of her better days. The rest of the family were struggling just as much but were coping in their own ways, trying to keep their anger and upset covered so not to atagonise the rest of the family.

Now two months on and the atmospher was at the lowest it could have ever been. Lupin and Tonks were joining the family for dinner and discussing what they could do next. No one was listening, most of them caught up in their own thoughts to be interested in the none news Lupin was providing. He was half way through backtracking the story when a loud _crack_ reverberated around the quiet confines of the Burrow.

Everyone looked at each other, all of them busy counting up the people present and concluding that everyone who should be there was, except for the obvious missing member. Cautiously drawing their wands, Lupin and George who were closest to the lounge door advanced upon it. The noise had echoed from that direction and slowly, taking care to make as little noise as possible the proceed to the door. Reaching for the handle, George twisted it and pushed it wide so those behind could see. His wands arm fell uselessly by his side and a sharp breath escaped him.

" Fred?"


	3. Chapter 2 Shock Damage

" Mum..Dad get in here!" yelled Charlie who stood behind an open mouthed George, his eyes fixed directly on the figure stood in the middle of the room.

Molly and Arthur rose from their seats and pushed their way through the serge of people crowding around the door, all too afraid to go any further into the room. Once at the front of the crowd they stopped in their tracks, both shocked by what stood in front of them. Molly, coming to her senses first broke from the ranks and moved towards her son, a slight squeal of his name escaping her lips but once more she halted. Fred, having turned towards the noise of the door opening, had moved back with haste away from his approaching mother, a scared and fearful looked mering his expression. There was no other words to describe him but 'ill' and 'beaten'.

The once masculine frame built up from the days of playing Quidditch had become unhealthly slimmed down, his ripped and bloody clothes hanging limply from his weak frame. He looked starved, exhuasted and lacking the energy to carry on. It was hard to tell because of his clothes but anyone could wager a guess that underneath Fred's body was nothing more then skin and bone, a far cry from the days of the past.

Beneath the jigsaw of open cuts and shinning brusies, some of which had begun to turn a faint yellowish colour, was a hollow, gaunt and empty face. Deathly pale, as though all the life was gone from him his skin looked worn and dying. His eyes which usual told micheivious tales of pranks to come or of the past and normally sparkled the brightest blue were distant, full of fear and to some degree an odd off grey colour. Buldging from the sockets and darting madly, Fred's eyes suggested he was bewildered by all the people in front of him.

His trade-mark Weasley ginger hair was over grown - reaching past his shoulders - straggly and parts were congealed with dried clumps of blood making it look black in areas. A matted ginger beard surrounded the underside of his face and chin, giving him the appearance of a homeless person to poor to pay for a razor.

His wand arm was hanging limply by his side, the knuckles of the hand bloody and the fingers bent in odd angles. From the way he held his wand there was a suggestion of several painful brakes. His other arm was clutched tightly over his stomach and rib cage, the hand in a similar condition to his other. Deep red marks of some width ran around his now bony wrist.

Fred's breathing was quick, rasp and heavy whilst the pain he had obviously obtained on the inside was etched on his face with each tiny movement, resulting in continuous and violent shakes. He was bent over ever so slight, hunched if you will.

" What the hell has happened to him?" asked Bill moving but keeping to the perimitter of the room.

" I don't...Fred?" called Arthur stepping forward to his wife's side.

Fred didn't even move at the sound of his name but simply remained backed away from his family, his eyes darting rapidly between the crowd of people before him. It was hard to tell if he recognised any of them but from his reaction to his mother's approach it was safe to say he didn't.

" Arthur he needs to go to St Mungo's." said Lupin from the door way. Arthur nodded.

" Fred...son...we're going to take you to the hospital." he said advancing slightly, reaching out an arm for Fred take hold of but once more Fred retreated away from his father, moving so far back that he hit the wall with a thud.

The family shared concerned looks each trying their best to not see just how bad Fred looked. The shaking had maximized with his retreat. Molly had sunk to the sofa, her eyes swimming with tears which she was desperately trying to hold back. Bill stepped forward but it was obvious Fred was in a dark place as for the third time he moved as far away as he could get ending up in the corner of the room. He was like a scared child afraid to be near the strange people he didn't know.

" Fred." came George's voice.

The slight chattering which had started stopped almost instantly, the crowd parting to all look around at George.

He had stayed rooted to the spot by the door since he had opened it. He looked terrified, almost as pale as Fred and wide eyed with worry at the person he cared about above all others. Slowly he stepped forward, taking care to take the smallest steps he could as to not freak Fred out but much to everyone's surprise George's voice seemed to rouse some response from Fred. His eyes lifted from the floor stare he had momentarily taken up and were scanning around for sight of his twin brother.

The family backed off slightly, so they surrounded the walls of the room, giving George room to move with ease and care. He was cautious with his movements realising that big gestures were frighting his twin. Taking tiny cat like steps he moved towards his brother, edging closer and closer. Fred followed his every step and didn't back away. Something about George had captured his attention and seemed to be a comfort to him.

When he was close enough George stopped and took a beat, and then with a hushed whisper of sorts he spoke to his brother directly being careful to keep the shaking and fear out of his voice.

" Fred...I'm going to take you St Mungo's...you'll be safe there..." he said placing his arm out in front of him for Fred to hold.

Fred eyed the arm carefully and then with shakiness included allowed one of his arms to reach up and coil his fingers around his twins arm. George could feel the bones of Fred's fingers brush against his skin and on a normal day he would have whinced but he had to be as strong as he could be. When Fred's grip was as firm he could managed George moved away from the wall leading Fred into the midde of the room. He was careful giving Fred time to move with him and then with one last look at his parents twisted on the spot and vanished.

The echo of the George's disapperation bounced off the walls for a moment. A silence fell over everyone broken only by the sobs which escaped from Molly and Ginny. Bill put a comforting arm around his baby sister before turning to his father.

" I think you and mum should go to St Mungo's...Me and Fleur will stay here and watch over everyone.I don't think we should all go, not yet." he said with a small but reassuring smile.

" Thank you Bill...for the moment I think that's the best idea. We'll let you know straight away if there's any news." replied Arthur, " Come Molly."

Although sobbing hard Molly found the strenght to stand by her husband and mirroring George they dissapeared with a crack. Once more silence fell between those remaining. Fleur suddenly jumped into action moving back into the kitchen and began to make tea. The rest of the family followed her through and took their original seats back at the table. Ginny was in tears, her face blotchy and red. Charlie took one seat next to her whilst Harry took the other.

" Come on Gin...it'll be okay."

" Yeah, he's back and he'll be fine." said Harry putting an arm around her.

" I...I..know...but..." Ginny's next thought was lost through another wave of tears.

Hermione and Fleur brushed Charlie and Harry aside and both took to comforting her whilst the boys continued to chat about the event. No one could understand how Fred had just turned up, and how he had got into such a state.

One thing was sure, something serious had happened and it certainly didn't look like anyone would be seeing the laughing, happy Fred they were all use to for a very very long time.


	4. Chapter 3 Mental Health

**Chapter Three: Mental Health**

St Mungo's reception area was quiet, or quieter then usual. A few witches and wizards were milling around each with their very own entertaining problems which on a normal day George would find the most funniest thing in the world. Just the quickest glimpse of a wizard with a teapot stuck on his head was normally enough to set him off giggling for the rest of the day. He could still remember when his father had been admitted and he caught sight of some witch with a flowerpot where her nose should have been. That one had gone down in his laughter history file.

But there was no chance of him laughing, not when his brother had been wheeled off minutes previous with a swarm of medi-wizards bringing up the rear. He had desperately wanted to stay by Fred's side but they had refused to let him go and made him sit and wait in the reception, standing up and sitting down with disappointment and egerness each time someone in a white coat looked as though they were approaching him. Fred had said no words when they had got there, just stood shaking and pale.

Mindlessly George's own legs were shaking, his hands fiddling and his eyes conitnuously darting to the ward entrance. The worry was clear on his face and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering off to think about what could have happened. So far he'd gone through several theories but they all seemed as unlikely as the rest. Fred was one of the strongest and bravest people George knew, nothing deterred him or shook his strenght but obviously something had done just that. The look on his face was one which George was sure would haunt his dreams for months to come.

" George!" came his mother's voice from behind him.

He turned to see his mother and father walking quickly towards him, his mother's eyes red and blotchy but void of tears. He stood up and hugged her tight whilst his father patted him on the back.

" What have they said son?" asked Mr Weasley.

" Nothing yet." replied George pulling away from his mother but keeping an arm around her shoulders.

" They just took him away and told me to wait here."

The three Weasley's all took seats anxiously. An hour or so passed by which point Mr Weasley had started pacing, George had resummed his shaking legs and Mrs Weasley had been sniffing away to herself. They had barely spoken, all to lost in their own worlds of worry and wonder.

" Excuse me...Mr Weasley?" came a soft voice from just to the right of them.

A female healer was stood in a white coat, holding a clipboard and a soft expression across her somewhat droopy face. Having heard the simple phrase of 'Mr Weasley' both George and his father had risen and made to walk over to the women, closely followed by Mrs Weasley. The healer was quick and looked down on her clipboard.

" I'm sorry, I'm looking for a Mr George Weasley." she said again.

" Yes that's me...these are my parents...Fred's parents." he said trying to keep calm.

There was something about her expression which did little to comfort George's rapidly increasing heart rate. It was a look which screamed smypathy, one which only those with bad news donned in an attempt to make things feel a little better. George has seen them many times in the past.

" Mr Weasley...Mrs Weasley," said the healer shaking their hands in turn. " My name is Julia Smitingdale, I have been put in charge of your son Freddrick's case. Please join me in my office." She said indicating down a small corridor just off to the side.

The three Weasley's followed her along the hall, stopping momentarily outside a door marked 'Dr J.Smitingdale, Head of Mental Health'. Any forebodding the family had in their stomachs was increased ten fold by that small brass plaque. Fred wasn't mentally ill, he just couldn't be but it was looking more and more likely that he was being deemed so. Smitingdale indicated to two chairs sat opposite a large wooden desk. She drew a third out of thin air with a flick of her wand and walked slowly around to her side of the desk.

She placed the clipboard down upon the varnished table top, and clasped her hands together, taking a beat to peer at the three Weasley's infront of her over the top of her square shaped specticals.

" Our healer's have done an excellent job at healing most of Freddrick's physical injuries, although I must inform you that some may take a little longer to settle such as the damage to his rib cage. With plenty of bed rest and care I'm sure that it should fine but it is imperitive he does nothing too strenuous to aggrivate the problem. The Physical Injuries healer, Rosenburg has left a prescribed list of all the medication he will need with one of the receptionists."

Smitingdale stopped for a moment taking in the relieved looks which had fallen onto all three Weasley faces. A tiny part of her deeply wished she did not have to share the next part but she'd been trained to deal with the following issues.

" What concerns me more is Freddrick's mental state. I've already had a half hour sitting with him and I'm afraid I fail to retrieve any information as to what occured to cause Freddrick's condition. I believe that he is repressing the truth of his injuries and it worries me that is unwilling to talk about it. Now with your consent I would like to keep Freddrick temporarily here, in our speciallised ward so I can try to help him begin to deal with what has happened and to try and gain a full understanding of his case."

Mrs Weasley glanced at her husband who seemed to be contemplating the Healer's words. George, however looked angry.

" He's not crazy!" he errupted.

" George, that's not what she's saying." said Mrs Weasley, placing a hand on her son's arm which he pulled away.

" Mr Weasley I understand that you are worried about your brother, you have every right to be but right now I really do think the best place for him is here. We can give him the best medical treatment he needs." explained Smitingdale.

" But he needs his family...he...he needs me." whispered George, feeling a rising heat behind his eyes which he immediately blinked away.

" And you are more then welcome to come and visit him everyday if you wish. It is just as important for Freddrick to regain some normality in his life but I do feel throwing him straight back into a family environment would do more harm then good."

George felt defeated. He wanted to argue, wanted some explanation as to why his twin was in such a bad way but Smitingdale was being so nice it seemed hard to keep the anger inside. Of course he wanted Fred to be better but he didn't want to abandon him in a strange hospital with strange people. Smitingdale sensed George's back down and turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

" There are a few forms which you will need to sign if you willing to give you constent for Freddrick to stay here. Do you have any questions?"

Mr and Mrs Weasley shook there heads. Neither wanted to sign forms which for the moment deemed their son 'mentally unstable' but it seemed the best option. Half an hour later Mrs and Mr Weasley had signed the appropriate forms and were being lead, with George bring up the rear along the fifth floor corridor. George was getting more and more freaked out by the second.

The walls were plain white, so white that George felt as though he was walking towards the white light he constently heard students at Hogwart's telling Peeves to go into. Every so often he passed a door, also white, with a small round glass window and a brass round handle. Next to the door was a small code pad, which George guessed kept the patients locked in their rooms for security and there own safety. Behind the doors were smallish rooms painted white and with one small window. Nothing else but a bed, a chest of draws, a bedside cabinate and a patient sat inside. On some occassions George could see their lips moving but on closer inspection he could see they were talking to themselves. Was Fred going to be like that?

Coming to a halt outside the very last door on the corridor Smitingdale peered through the window before turning back to the Weasley's.

" He appears to be sleeping now, so I must ask you make it a short and quiet visit. Freddrick is in need of all the rest he can get."

" Thank you." said Mr Weasley.

Smitingdale smiled gentally and placed her hand against the code pad, tapping in a number which the family were unable to see. The door opened with a ghostly elegance and the family padded in quietly. The door closed behind them and they proceeded over to Fred's bed. Mrs Weasley instantly took up a seat on his right hand side with Mr Weasley at her shoulder's, whilst George walked to the other side of the bed, his eyes fixed on his twin.

Even though the Healer's had fixed the physical injuries, Fred was still pale and thin. His hair had been cleaned up, the bloody stains were gone and he had been put in a fresh pair of PJ's. His face was still covered in cuts and brusies and in the light of the room it was clear enough to make out deeper brusies scattered up each of his arms. Bandages were wrapped around his hands and wrists. George heard his mother whimper and some reassuring words from his father but his heart was plummeting deep into the pits of his stomach. Seeing his twin, his brave and strong twin, laying there looking so helpless broke his heart.

How long they sat there was unknown to George but suddenly his father placed a hand on his shoulder and told him it was time to leave. He didn't want to. He didn't want Fred to wake up and not know where he was or without a familiar face by his side but he didn't have a choice and reluctantly followed after his mother and father.

Back in the room, now completely silent since Mrs Weasley had vacated with her sobs the seemingly sleeping Fred opened his eyes. They were empty and devoid of anything reguarding life. He had heard his parents outside his room and forced himself to lay there, pretending to be fast asleep whilst they sat by his side. He wasn't sure he could handle his mother fussing over him, or his father saying reassuring words which would do nothing but make him feel worse. He couldn't handle seeing George's face, so down and tense, looks which Fred had caused by getting himself into such a mess.

Rolling on to his back, a bout of pain rang through his entire body. Clutching at his ribs and breathing heavily he laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, his dreams or more precisley nightmares had been tainted. He may have told the healer he didn't remember anything but the truth was he remembered every little detail about what had happened and he did not, would not, could not go back there even if it was just in words.

Visiting, remembering and visuallising it everytime he shut his eyes was hard enough.


	5. Chapter 4 Closin In, Pushing Away

**Chapter Four: Closing In, Pushing Away**

Four long days had passed since Fred had returned. Most of the family had been by the hospital to see him but for some reason they normally found him asleep when they visited. The healers explained it could be due to the amount of medication he was on, the side effects being drousiness and that the family shouldn't worry. On the occassion when they had found him awake the visits tended to be riddled with awkwardness and consisted mainly of the visitor talking and Fred staring out of the window.

His cuts had begun to scar over and the bruises were beginning to subside but he was still pale, shakey and unhealthly thin. The healer's had been feeding him plenty but nothing seemed to be helping him regain his former stocky shape. Once again the family was told not to worry and that it was probably just a side-affect. Of course Mrs Weasley argued with them, telling them that Fred had always had a very healthy appetite and normally ate everything in sight but her arguements were rebuffed when they showed her exactly what Fred was being feed.

His rib cage was causing him the most trouble. He was having the biggest of diffculties making the smallest movement without ending up in copious amounts of body aching pain and he hated having to rely on the healers for the most trival of tasks. He could barely move without any help. Getting out of bed was proving more harder then he had anticipated, much the same came with dressing and washing. He felt humilated and embarrassed everytime he had to have someone hold him up. He had always been independant, other then Charlie he was probably the most independant of the Weasley children but suddenly all of that had been taken away and he was dependant on others.

His family had taken to coming in pairs. Fred wondered if it was because Bill had told them how difficult it had been to get conversation out of his younger brother when he had visited the day after he had been took in. Bill and Fleur had been by a few times since bringing 'Qudditch through the Ages' and some Honeydukes chocolate which was still sitting in the cupboard beside his bed. Charlie and Percy had only been by the once, both feeling so awkward they had left earlier then planned. Ron and Hermione came by with Harry, all bringing endless amounts of sweets

His mother and father were in each day tenseley trying to get some form of communication from him without much luck. They continually nagged him to find out what had happened, it was as though they didn't get the hints when he said he was tired. They tried to get him to think back, testing out several muggle methods which Mr Weasley had been researching from his vast book collection to no avail. Their visits usually came to an uncomfortable end which saddened Mrs Weasley.

George was another everyday visitor but went away from each visit with disappointment screaming from his heart. He had tried to act completely normal on his first visit, attempting to get Fred to think up some new inventions but when Fred had merely sat there, his eyes fixed weakly on the blank piece of paper in front of him, George had given up. Next he tried to joke but once more he found his attempts wasted as Fred seemed completely lost to the lack of laughter. By his third visit George decided to give simply talking to Fred about what had happened a try but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the instant change in tension.

Ginny had yet to visit. Fred's dissappearance had messed with her head as it was so to see him suddenly reappear looking the way he did had sent her a little over the edge. A lot of her days were spent crying in her room, too afraid to speak or house her fears about her older brother. Mrs Weasley had made the sensible decision to suggest Ginny wait until Fred was at least talking and had a little of his old spark back in him fearing that they way he was would be enough to destroy what was left of Ginny. She had always been incredibly close to the twins and when the tears got the better of her George was normally the one who would sit and comfort her as he had many times in the past.

The fifth day in found George once more heading along the white tunnel corridor to his brother's room. Before going in he peered through the glass and found Fred sitting in his bed staring determindly at a page on Beater's from 'Quidditch through the Ages'. George put on his happy face and strolled into the room. Fred barely acknowledge the new prescenes and continued to stare at he page infront of him. George noticed the lack of response and took the lead.

" Well Verity gave me the number's for this months profit...it's looking really good, definatly up from last month." he said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

" Good." muttered Fred so quietly George strainned to hear him.

" Plus that bloke from America called and wants to set up a meeting about opening an American branch...it'll be great won't it?"

Fred merely nodded his head.

" Fred...please say something?" pleaded George leaning forward.

The quick movement from George obviously startled Fred as he moved away abruptly from his advancing brother, the reaction did not go un-noticed by George, who's face had fallen. He had noticed it happen a lot over the few days. Every time he found Fred awake, he was very quiet and should anyone make a move then he would back away, as though he had become conditioned to backing off in a hurry when brash movement was made. If someone tried to ask him questions about what had happened he would sit quietly and shake, any colour he had in his face, instantly draining from sight.

George was fully aware that the Healer's were getting nowhere with Fred having talked to Smitingdale, on nearly all his visits. She informed him that during her evaluation sessions Fred would tell her he remembered nothing but his actions suggested overwise. They were growing more and more worried about Fred which caused George to feel ten times worse. Three months earlier it had seemed an arrestible offence to suggest Freddrick Gideon Weasley would ended up locked up in a mental ward. He would have laughed himself to sleep at the mere though but now he never laughed, the light never reached his eyes. He seemed nothing more then an empty shell. Although he breathed there was nothing else there, no life.

" It's great." Fred replied to George's plea.

" Yeah it really will be." he said sinking back in his chair. " But it won't be unless your there."

Fred's eyes flickered over to his twins face. He could see the hurt and the pain. He had caused it and he felt bad. He needed George to be strong otherwise he wasn't sure he'd over be okay with what had happened. He needed his twin to be happy, to be laughing and joking, to be the George he had always known but it was clear George was losing his ability to make jokes without his twin.

" Fred, your not going to get out of here until you tell them what happened." stated George without thinking.

Over the past few days George had learnt that testing Fred about what had happened was not a great idea as it made him fake tiredness and get rid of the visitors in his room.

" I...I told them...I...I don't remember anything." lied Fred, his voice shaking.

George knew his twin better then anyone and he knew that Fred was lying but he didn't have the energy to argue, Fred was not going to give up his secret. In the past George had learnt Fred doesn't tell until Fred is ready. Pressuring him into talking was going to do nothing more then push him back further and furthur until he was a lost cause. A mountable silence filled the room and Fred not being able to cope with the sudden distant feeling he was getting from the one person whom he cared for above all others made him take some action.

Faking a yawn, he placed his book back on his side and turned to George.

" I'm going to get some sleep now." he said before turning on to the other side with much pain contorting his face.

George took it as his que to leave and nodded. He stood quietly and left the room, stopping for a second at the door to look in at his 'sleeping' twin. Back before any of this had happened, George and Fred had been inseperable, they completed each other and were never seperated. Now George wasn't sure he'd ever have that bond with his twin again. The silence a few minutes previous was wrough with tension, one he'd never experienced in the prescene of Fred ever before. There seemed to be a sizeable gap growing between them. He was losing his best friend, his brother, his twin with each passing day and it hurt him more then he could bare.

" Ah hello George." said Smitingdale who was walking up the hall.

" Hello." replied George.

" How did he seem to you today?" she asked.

It seemed to have become accoustem for her to ask George the same questions. Part of him felt like making a nasty retort about her not doing her job properly and if she was then Fred would be better already but he knew all to well it wasn't her fault and made himself be nice to her.

" Same, how did his session go yesterday?"

" Fred's just not responding to any of the usual methods. We really are trying but I'm afraid it's a case of waiting until Fred is ready." admitted Smitingdale with a deep sigh.

She peered through the small glass window, taking note of the 'sleeping' Fred. Letting out another deep breath, she shook her head and inserted her hand into the code pad. George closed his eyes. Watching her lock Fred inside that room broke his heart, but deep down he wondered maybe it really was for the best.

Back inside the room Fred kept his eyes firmly shut until he heard the clicking of Smitingdale's heels vanish before laying on his back. Inside he was dealing with an internal struggle. George was normally the one person he told everything to but for some reason Fred had a growing feeling that the last person he wanted to be anywhere near him was George. Part of him worried that because of how close he had been to George, then he would be the one to figure everything out and Fred didn't want to put that burden on to anyone elses shoulders. It was his to bare and he would not let anyone else take it. Keeping George and the rest of his family at a good distance was for the best in his eyes. He knew they would blame themselves, not that they weren't already. He had caused them enough pain and he didn't want to add to that.

On his bedside cabinat sat a large framed family portraite. The family in it looked so happy and together, all waving away, their matching red hair making each of them look as though they were on fire. He took the picture in his hand and ran his fingers over each of his siblings faces, stopping to take a little longer looking at his little sister. He'd overheard how much it was killing her and he felt so bad his heart ached. He didn't want his baby sister to be in pain because of him. A sudden unexplainable anger filled him and he slammed the picture down upon the side unit, the glass on the underside smashing with the force behind it.

A single tear, one single droplet of water spilled over the edge of his eye and made it's way slowly down his face. He laid his head down on his pillow and allowed the single tear to continue it's path. He felt lost, in a place so far away that he wasn't sure how he would ever get back to what he use to be.


	6. Chapter 5 The Unxepected Visitor

**Chapter Five - The Unexpected Visitor**

Another two days passed although Fred wasn't too sure what day it was. He hadn't left the confines of his room or ward, hadn't seen the outside for days. Part of him missed the sunshine, spending lazy days flying around playing Quidditch or chilling with George in the shop but a determind voice in his head refused to let him miss it too much. Missing things just made the reality of what he was facing more real.

Other then his parents and George, he'd notice that his siblings visit had lessen or stopped in Charlie, Percy and Ron's case. He wondered if they felt uncomfortable around him and a tiny part of him wonder what they were saying behind his back when they were in the safety of the Burrow. When they had visited him the looks in their eyes told him most of what he wanted to know, they thought he was crazy, simple as that. He knew he wasn't himself, he wished for their sakes he could be but it would never happen until he told all and he wasn't about to.

He knew it was crazy to keep everything to himself. Bottling things up had never did anyone anyone any good, least of all Fred but he couldn't find the words to say the truth. Every night he returned to _that place, _the memories so real that he could hear every little sound, feel every little movement. He hated it and often woke up covered in sweat, and shaking for dear life. It was so real. Each nights visit was enough to scare him into a stubborn silence for the day. He was aware that his family and the healer's concern was growing more and more with each day he didn't talk but each time he felt strong enough to tell someone, a bout of pain would shoot through his frail frame or a flash of a memory would hit his eyes and he'd revert back into the empty shell he had become.

On what was the seventh day he had been admitted to the crazy station as he had come to call it, Fred recieved a visit. Not from a member of his family or from a healer asking him what he saw if he looked at a shape this way but from someone who he would never have expected, from someone who he had such little contact with in the past that the most he knew about them was there name and that they had gone to Hogwart. Therefore when Luna Lovegood walked into his room it was fair to say surprise didn't quite explain Fred's reaction.

" Hello." said Luna, the dreamy sound in her voice oddly soothing.

Fred looked up from his book. He had been sitting cross legged on top of the covers, once more reading 'Quiddtich through the Ages', the only thing he cared enough about to become engrossed in. He stared at Luna for a moment, then at the door, back at Luna and then to his other side. He wondered right there if maybe he was going mad and that for some strange reason he was imagining Luna Lovegood but a few more looks around told him she was very much a real person.

" Oh dear these flowers don't look very alive. My father always said that dead flowers are a bad omen and attract Niglems." she examined waving her wand at the vase on his bedside, fresh bluey green daisy's appearing.

Again Fred simple stared at her not quite understand why (a) Luna was in his room, and (b) what the heck a Niglem was. Then he caught a glint of silver on her chest and noticed she wore a name tag similar to that of the Healers.

" What are you doing here?" he asked none to politely.

It was Luna's time to stare. The way her eyes bulged made Fred think she hadn't actually realised there was anyone in the room until he had spoken.

" I volunteer to talk to the patients on this ward." she explained, her voice remaining in dream land.

For the first time in a long while Fred was forced to supress a snort of laughter. To him it seemed slightly ironic that Luna Lovegood, the very girl who at school had been nicknamed 'Loony Lovegood' was now a volunteer at St Mungo's to talk to mental patients. That still didn't explain why she was in his room.

" Yes but why are you here, in this room?" he asked her.

" I came in and saw your name on the patient list, thought it would be nice to visit you and bring good will as you are one of my closest friends older brothers." she said smiling, her voice blazing in a slight sing song way.

Fred felt a little to extremely awkward.

" Well you really didn't have to." he said emphasising the 'really'.

Luna seemed undetered by the force in his voice and merely sat down in the chair next to his bed, her eyes darting around the room looking at nothing in particular. Fred allowed himself to go back to his book but several seconds later got the feeling that Luna was staring at him. His prediction was right when he lifted his head back up and side glanced at her.

" What?" he said slowly.

" Nothing...I was just thinking about whether or not the Crumpled Horned Snorkack would migrate to the south during the winter."

Fred was taken aback. He had absolutely no idea what Luna was talking about. Apparently Luna didn't notice his bewilderment because she carried on talking and Fred found himself wondering if she was talking more to herself then him.

" ...because daddy did say that they don't like the cold, which might be the reason that we never see one when we visit the mountains..."

" Luna?" interuppted Fred.

Luna's head revolved slowly, her eyes reaching Fred last.

" I'm sorry to be so rude but..."

" Your wondering what a Crumple Horned Snorkack is, aren't you?" she said, a mysterious something reaching her eyes.

Fred paused. He had been about to fake an attack of tiredness, do something drastic to get rid of Luna but something stopped him. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly had a desperate need to know what on earth of Crumple Horned Snorkack was.

" Yeah."

Luna launched herself into a very lenghty explanation about the weird and mysterious creatures. Fred couldn't understand it, he really didn't understand a lot recently but everything Luna was saying to him seemed to make some form of sense and was putting him at an ease he hadn't felt since he had got back. By the time Luna finished her explanation Fred was absolutely sure he would be able to tell the difference between a male and female Crumped Horned Snorkack. There were questions he found himself wanting answered and proceeded to ask Luna.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that the conversation between Fred and Luna came to a halt. Smitingdale stood lingering in the doorway, a mix of happy and suspiciousness etched on her face. She seemed to be taking note of the fact Fred wasn't dazing into space, and appeared relaxed. She turned to Luna.

" Ah Luna, dear we've been looking everywhere for you. It's gone six."

" Goodness." exclaimed Luna looking at her watch. " Well, it's been great talking to you Fred."

" You too. Will you be coming back?" he asked, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

" I suppose I could. Well in that case I will see you in a few days...I'll try and find that book daddy told me about." said Luna waving as she left the room.

Smitingdale followed Luna closely. Fred knew she was going to bore Luna for all the info on what Fred had been talking about. He laided back on his bed and allowed his thoughts to take over. Back in school Luna was the last person he would have ever seeked out to speak to but he couldn't help but feel like she was the only person he wanted to talk to. She didn't try to press him for an explanation, in truth she didn't even seem to care about him being in a mental ward. She had treated him as though he was a regular person, talked to him about things which granted didn't make much sense at first but were interesting.

For the first time in a two months and seven days Fred felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The constent reminder in his head had been pushed to the back of his thoughts, and he felt free. There was something special about Luna which he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like she was going to be the person who somewhere down the line, he told his secret to. Suddenly he though of George. Wasn't that how he should feel about his brother...his twin?

Fred couldn't explain it or understand it. When he thought about his family he filled up with dread and despire. Being near any of them made him clam up and shy away from the world. But when he thought of Luna he felt free and happy. He hoped Luna would come back, he preyed for it because he knew the only time he was going to feel okay was when she was talking to him.

**A/N - Okay I just wanted to write this on the end to explain why this story isn't coming out to fast. When I first started writing this story I had a general idea of a Fred and Luna pairing but I didn't have to worry about it too much because Luna only comes into the story in this chapter. However when I got round to writing this I became very wary of what I was writing. **

**I do think Luna is the perfect person to help Fred, she has such a unique perspective on the world, and Fred has been through such an ordeal (the truth about what happened is coming out in roughly three chapters) that he needs someone a little unusal to help him. But I have the problem where I don't want to do Luna an injustic. J.K.Rowling writes Luna really well and I don't want to mess that up so that's why it's taking me a little longer to ge these later chapters out.**

**Also, please see my profile for updates about when the next chapter will be coming and other stories I'm working on.**


	7. Chapter 6 Time To Go Home

**A/N - Okay here's the next chapter and if I'm honest I struggled to get this done. I got some serious writers block. I can quite seriously say it's not my fav chapter and more of a filler to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the next one. Hopefully the next one will be a bit more interesting and easy to write. Anyway this will be the last update for about two weeks on this one (and any of my other stories if your reading those aswel) as I'm off on Holiday to Vegas, I'm thinking that a Fred/George one-shot my develop but we'll have to see.**

* * *

Fred's disappearance seemed like a lifetime ago. It had been five weeks since he had turned up in the middle of the Burrow living room, five weeks since his family had stopped worrying about his whereabouts and begun to worry about his mental state. Five weeks of continuous questions, five weeks of silence and despire. Nothing was the same anymore.

But Fred was doing a little better. He'd begun to join in with conversations when his parents came to visit, and he was able to do a lot more activities on his own without the aid of a healer. They weren't massive steps and he most certainly wasn't discussing what had happened, maintaining his story about not remembering, but it was something. Unfortunately the tension was still there between George and himself. Neither seemed to know what to say to one another, the same thoughts didn't occupy their brains anymore and the closeness they once shared was a distant memory.

Fred hated how he felt about George. He didn't feel like it with any other member of his family. But when George was around he felt angry, he felt desperate and more distant. George had lessened his visits and when he did pop in the visits were short and quiet. They use to be so close and so honest with one another but now...George didn't even feel like he knew his brother. However bad Fred felt about George, there was one person who could bring a smile to face.

Luna had become a regular visitor since she had first talked to him, four weeks previous. She'd begun to come in nearly every other day and her visits were the only time Fred felt like a bit of the old him came back. They never discussed anything serious or anything about Fred's mental state. Quite the contray, Fred now considered himself quite the expert on Crumped Horned Snorkacks (even if he still wasn't 100 sure they actually existed), and Nargles were starting to be another area of expertise. Sometimes Fred just let Luna talk away. She was so passionate about the things she talked about that she could go on for a long long time and Fred just listened. He'd noticed within the first two weeks that Luna actually talked a lot of sense. Without realizing it, Luna had become one of his best friends, even if he'd only really been talking to her for a grand total of four weeks.

The healers had noticed how Luna had affected Fred and given him a little relief. They'd also come to realize that maybe Fred really didn't remember anything and so with much discussion had decided that Fred was ready to go home. Of course there would be regular visits to St Mungo's for check ups, and he was going to have to attend a half hour sitting with Smitingdale each week but other then that the Healer's had decided Fred was ready.

" So Fred..." begun Smitingdale taking a seat at the side of Fred's bed.

Luna was stood over by the window, gazing out of it.

"...after much consideration we have decided that you are ready to go home."

Fred looked up. Smitingdale had adopted a sappy smile on her face but Fred's face lack one. He didn't want to go home. It was pretty simple but he was sure all the progress he had made would fly out of the window. Going back to the Burrow would mean seeing his family every day, sharing a room with George, getting back to normality. He glanced over at Luna who gave him the thumbs up as Smitingdale launched into the conditions of his release.

Thoughts hit him with force as he considered the prospect of going home. Was he really ready? The healers obviously thought so but then they hadn't realized Fred was lying his face off pretending he didn't remember anything so what did they know.

" Your parents are on their way so why don't you get your things together and I'll get them to sign your release forms." said Smitingdale rising from the chair and leaving the room before Fred had a chance to ask questions.

Luna waited until she had closed the door before walking over to Fred's bed. She sat down on the bottom and looked at him with her dreamy light blue eyes.

" Well there you go." she said.

" Yeah." said Fred evasively.

Luna frowned, noticing Fred's lack of enthusiasm.

" It's going to be okay Fred." she told him.

Fred looked up to meet Luna's gaze. He knew she was right, it was going to be okay, but the thought of living with his family was making him feel sick. He felt all those feelings which he'd felt immediately after being admitted coming back flood him. He just wasn't sure how he was going to cope, knowing that his family were going to be on tenter hooks around him, treating him like the big invalid. Luna seemed to see the thoughts on Fred's face.

" Everyone will be really glad to see you." she told him.

" I know but..."

" Hey, don't be so glum...you've made great progress."

Fred looked at her. She was smiling at him but Fred couldn't help but feel some form of despire in the pit of his stomach. Silence fell over them for a moment before Luna suggested they get Fred's stuff together. It didn't take long and before either could say 'magic' Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing at the door, warm smiles lighting up their faces.

" Freddie, darling, are you packed?" said Mrs Weasley, ignoring Luna who was stood back against the wall.

Fred nodded at his mother. There it was, the feeling of hate and anger, bubbling away. He took several deep breaths as his father took his bag. They began to lead him out of the room but he stopped and turned to Luna. She gave another deep smile and walked over to hug him.

" Why don't you come back to the house for a bit?" he asked.

Mrs Weasley eyed Luna beadily.

" Fred, the families waiting for you, Luna can come another day."

" But I'd like her there." he said sheepishly.

He needed Luna's normality around him because it made him feel sane and normal. His mother was looking ever so slightly frustrated, his father a little anxious. Luna stepped forward.

" It's okay Fred, you should be with your family today. I'll come and see you tomorrow besides father thinks he may have found a nest of Twinkets at the bottom of our garden so I'd like to go and see that."

Fred let out a small laugh and hugged Luna again. They said their goodbyes and Mr and Mrs Weasley lead him out of the room. Fred looked all around the corridors as he left feeling as though he was leaving some sort of home. He was still too weak to apperate himself and felt ever so slightly childish as he held his father's arm to side-apperate.

Moments later the three Weasley's reappeared with a crack in the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. The garden was as overgrown as ever, little gnomes running riotous. It should have been a comfort to Fred but he just wanted to run away and hide. Instead his parents marched him inside where he was greeted by a small gathering of his family. A loud uproar started as everyone swarmed around Fred to say hello but they all seem to hold back a little, a move which didn't go un-noticed by Fred.

Finally Charlie decided to brake the growing tension and strod up to Fred, clapping him on the back and pulling him in for a hug, with a little more force then usual. Fred gasped heavily and staggered back a few steps supporting himself on the table. He clutched at his ribs which had immediately begun to ache with painfulness the moment Charlie had grasped him. His breathing had increased and once more he felt humiliated. The room had gone deadly silent as everyone watched Fred struggling for air.

Mrs Weasley ran forward and drew up a chair for him to sit in whilst Charlie began to apologies.

" Oh god. I'm such an idiot."

" It's okay." said Fred through his breaths.

It took several moments before the pain began to subside but it was nothing more to Fred then a reminder of truth. His family took seats around the table and quietly chatter began to brake out, but no one was really talking to Fred. They all seemed to be skirting around talking to him, all eying him curiously. In turn Fred just sat quietly, looking down and trying his very best not to succumb to the pain which was building up around his ribcage.

" Luna said she's been visiting you quite a bit?" said Hermione, obviously sensing the mountable tension growing in the room.

Fred looked up, distractedly all the same but fixed a gaze with Hermione.

" Oh yeah, she comes by most days." he said in a small voice aware that everyone's attention to him had doubled.

" Bet she told you plenty of interesting stuff." snorted Ron.

" Ron, Luna's a lovely person if you just stopped teasing her." said Ginny.

" Yeah but seriously, what exactly is a Crumple Horned Snorkack?"

" Well according to reports their an ancient creature which reside in hot climates." said Fred without really thinking.

There was a clatter of cutlery against plates and everyone stared at Fred with their mouths agape. Fred looked around at each of them from under his downward stare. He had a sudden rising of uncomfortablility and knew he could stand to be around his family much longer.

" Mum...is it alright if I'm excused?" he asked.

" But we have the whole evening planned..." said Molly.

" I'm just...I'm really tired." he said in a small voice, quite aware that George had taken a very deep sigh and was shaking his head from the opposite side of the table.

" Oh Fred..." began his mother again but his father cut her off.

" Of course son, did you need any help getting up the stairs?"

" No." said Fred pushing himself up on the table and feeling embarrassed that his father had to ask if he needed help.

Okay so he did need help, he needed a lot of help to get up the stairs but he didn't want his family to think of him as frail and like he couldn't do something as simple as climbing two flights of stairs. He grabbed the railing tight and slowly made his way up creaky stairs. His family gaze followed him until he was out of sight before Mrs Weasley turned to her husband.

" Arthur why on earth did you let him go?" she said sharply

" We have to let him go at his own pace."

" Oh come on dad," piped up George. " Those hospital people are blind. He's clearly still messed up, and trust me he remembers everything."

" You don't know that George."

" Don't I, lets not forget that I'm his twin right and I understand that none of you can appreciate the connection we have but just trust me for once, Fred, yeah he is not alright."

" Look he obviously doesn't want to talk about it so I think we should respect that." suggested Charlie.

" And let him lose himself even more, great idea." said George determinedly.

Silence broke out between the family. Even if they weren't prepared to accept what George had said the seed of doubt was there in each of their eyes and minds. And if George was right, surely it was a matter of time before the whole event eventually crashed down on Fred and truly messed up his mind.

Unbeknown to the family, Fred had remained on the first floor landing listening to his family talk about him. The guilt he felt about not talking burnt inside him, a shaking took hold of him. He was losing himself, losing his family. Continuing up the to the second floor, once again slowly, he pushed open the door to his shared room with George. It felt empty and hollow, every breath he took echoing in the deadly atmosphere. He had not seen or been in the room for a good four/five months and it did little to comfort him. Sinking down on his old bed, he turned to look at the photo's of himself and George. Stabbing pains beat inside him and as he sat in the silence tears began to creep down his face.

Painfully he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Placing his head upon them, tears seemed inescapable and they hit more then they ever had in his life. No matter what he said, no matter how much he tried to fool himself that everything would be okay and that life would sort itself out eventually, the simple and stronghold truth would always be...he, Fred Weasley was not okay!


	8. Chapter 7 Outward Destruction

**A/N - Okay here is the next chapter. Things get a bit angry in this chapter and Fred's going to feel the strain of keeping quiet. Hopefully you like it and will want to keep reading. The next chapter's in the works and I'll let you in on a little secret, writing it has upset me a bit so it will be emotional...well I'm hoping it will.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Outward Destruction**

To say tension filled the Burrow was a lie. Now a solidified cold block of ice ran between Fred and the rest of his family. He may have been home, the place he was suppose to feel safe but he couldn't feel more lost to his own self-pitying state. Everyday that had passed since his hospital release pushed him further and further away from the people who had once been more important to him then anything else the world could offer.

Several times since he had come home, Fred had found himself walking in on conversations which had been hushed moments earlier. He noticed his family whispering to one another and casting looks of anxiousness in his direction and once or twice when she thought he was asleep he had heard his mother enter his room and watch him whilst George made disapproving noises in the background. Sure he was healing physically but mentally he couldn't have been in a worser state and it was becoming increasingly obvious that the anger inside him was destined to come out at some point.

And come out it most certainly did.

Two weeks after his release he took his usual seat at the breakfast table. His father, Bill, George, Fleur and Ginny were already seated and looked up cautiously as he made his way across the kitchen. As she had done everyday since he come home, his mother served him up a plate of breakfast ten times bigger then that of his siblings in hopes it would beef him back up. Ginny, who had avoided Fred as much as humanly possible, feebly made some excuse to leave and hurried out of the kitchen.

" So what are your plans for today Fred?" asked his mother unexpectedly, sitting herself down at the table.

" Not sure." he replied.

George shook his head but remained quiet.

" Maybe you could go with George to the shop?" suggested his father.

Fred's eyes widened. He hadn't been back to the shop, and he really didn't want to. George choose to look up to see Fred's reaction. He shouldn't have been angry with Fred, none of what had happened was his fault but he hated the distance between them and instead of voicing his sadness he chose to take the angry root.

" I don't think I'm up to it yet." mumbled Fred, trying hard not to look at George.

" Of course you don't!" shot George.

" George!" said Molly, glaring at her son.

" For Merlin's sake." yelled George, startling his family into silence. " When are you going to stop lying to everyone?" he asked looking at Fred.

Fred avoided his stare but felt his hands shaking, his mind racing.

" You may have fooled those healer's but you seemed to have forgotten that the one person who you have never been able to lie to is ME!" said George, standing up. " You use to be strong! You use to give a damn what happens in this world...but now your so lost in self-pity that you can barely see the pain your causing this family."

" I'm...I'm sorry." said Fred, his voice shaking at George's unprovoked attack.

" Sorry...when you stop being such a coward and start to be the Fred you use to be, that's when I'll take your sorry." finished George, his chest heaving.

Molly sat with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Bill rubbed her back whilst Arthur turned to his angry son.

" George, I think you need to apologies and calm down."

" Apologies...apologies...for what, having the guts to say what everyone in this family has been thinking. We're not stupid Fred! We want to help you but until you start to grow up and accept what ever the hell happened to you then we can't...I'm going to work, hell if I don't...who's gunna." growled George turning on his heel and heading outside.

Arthur looked around at the seen. Fleur sat undecided in her chair torn between comforting Molly and not overstepping the mark. Molly, herself had not emerged from her crying nor had Bill from his back rubbing position but Fred had already begun to move out of the kitchen, backing his way out, shaking in a way which un-nerved him.

Fred needed out of that kitchen. As quickly as he could he headed up to his room. Ginny's head, which had been peeping out the slit in her door, shot back in when she saw Fred approach the first floor landing and he heard a distinct sob emerge from her room. He had never reached his room faster. Anger had grabbed him with each step and by the time he had reached his room it was looking to explode.

He slammed the door shut and without a seconds hesitation sealed it with a charm which only he could break. His wand arm shook as his eyes darted around his room. Everything inside it made him think of George, of the person he once trusted and now could not stand to be near. He could hear noises from downstairs, his mother venting her frustration to his remaining family and Bill trying to calm her. He couldn't stand to hear it and threw his hands up to his ears and blocked them.

A violent scream escaped him, shaking his whole body and the voices downstairs falter. The anger grabbed him and as his eyes landed on the dresser next to him, the top of which was covered by a selection of framed photographs, he could no longer keep the anger repressed on the inside.

Disregarding his wand he stretched out his arm ripped it across the top of the dresser sending the photo frames smashing to the ground. The glass shattered all around him leaving him dangerously exposed to shards of broken glass but he couldn't care less. He wanted to let everything out. Racing around his room he pulled at the curtains with such force the whole rail crashed to the floor, using all his strength he uprooted his bed and then proceeded to do similar to George's. Crossing angrily over to the wardrobe he grabbed at the hung clothes and dragged them from the hangers ripping them as much as he could not caring whether they were his own or his twins. Clothes were soon flying around the room closely followed by shoes, one of which hit the window and smashed it , even more glass shattering to the ground. His mirror was next to be destroy and was promptly hurled against the wall whilst his desk was overturned.

Tears and screams continued to escape from him. He was trapped and scared. He hated what he had allowed himself to become, all because he was too much of a coward to tell someone the truth and let them help him. He hated how he had treated his family, how he had shut them out and now George hated him just as much and Ginny couldn't even be in the same room as him.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Bill's thumping fist hounded against his door. His mother's sobs echoed wildly through the door and his father called to him urgently.

" Fred, open the door, son!"

Fred didn't respond. He fell silent and stopped his destructive outburst. He sunk to the floor, his body aching all over and curled up. He couldn't control himself, couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

" Fred...Fred, open the door!" his father's voice came again, this time with more assertion.

Again Fred stayed silent.

" Fred, if you don't open the door I'll blast it off it's hinges." came Bill's voice.

Fred looked up. If his family came in here, they'd know, they'd see it with their own eyes and they'd cart him off to the hospital again. He looked around quickly and spotted his wand just across the room from him. Quickly he crawled to it barely caring about the glass grinding into his flesh.

" One...two..."

Fred stood quickly. Just as he heard Bill's voice say three, he turned on the spot and as his family burst over the fresh-hold he was gone.

" Oh my god." said Molly looking around at the room. " Where is he?"

" Disapperated." said Bill.

" Oh Arthur, my poor baby." wailed Molly into her husbands chest.

Bill looked at his father who was looking around at the mess. It was the confirmation he needed, Fred was ill and he needed help. They had to find him.

" Go to the shop and tell George what happened, then go find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Search any place you think Fred might have gone, and maybe get Luna to hunt aswel, she seems to be able to get through to him more then any of us." instructed Arthur. " Fleur could you stay here in case he comes back, I'm going to go to the hospital with Molly."

Fleur nodded and on her own intuitive began to pick things up off the floor. Bill kissed his wife goodbye and headed down the stairs, his disapperating crack echoing through the silence. Moments later Arthur and Molly had also gone, the hunt for Fred was on.

Bill reappeared seconds later just outside the shop. It had clearly only just been open because hardly anyone except Verity was inside. Panic pulsing through him Bill strode inside.

" Verity, where's George?" he asked.

" Through the back but he seems to be in a rather rotten mood if you ask me."

Bill didn't hear the last part for he had already marched through to the back and found George muttering darkly under his breath whilst he tinkered about with something that resembled a crab. He looked up at Bill as he entered but failed to notice the worry on his face.

" If mum sent you to make me apologies just go home." he said angrily.

" She didn't"

" Well that what do you want because I'm rather busy considering I'm the only one working on any of this stuff these days?" he asked staring at the object in his hand.

" Fred trashed your room and disappeared." Bill said bluntly.

It took a few seconds for George to process what Bill had said but the second he realized his eyes looked up to meet Bill, and there was the caring George, the one who had desperately been worry about his brother in the first place.

" Where would he go George?"

" Is it because of me yelling at him? I didn't mean too, I just got angry and...and..." murmured George.

" Look we've all been a little tense, but right now we've got to find Fred." said Bill placing a hand on George's shoulder. " Think, where would he have gone?"

George sunk back into his chair and placed his face into his hands, thinking as hard as he could where Fred might have thought to go. There were several places that had a special meaning to both him and George but something told him that Fred wasn't going to go to the places which were comforting. George was sure that if Fred didn't want to be found then he wouldn't and that worried him. He looked up at Bill who was watching him.

" There's a few places but I don't think he'll go there." said George, standing up.

" Well it's worth a try. Why don't you go to them, really check and I'll got find Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione, see if they know anything."

George nodded and watched as Bill disappeared. His mind was swimming and his stomach felt sick with guilt. If something happened to Fred then it was his, George's fault, and for that he'd never forgive himself. Muttering a hurried explanation to Verity, he almost ran out of the shop and into the busy crowds which filled Diagon Alley. He knew it was a long shot but Fred might have found some comfort in the busy crowds and so with that in mind he began to search but his prediction proved more then right, Fred did not want to be found and no one was likely to find him.


	9. Chapter 8 In Times of Need

An echoing 'crack' filled the vast amounts of empty land. Trees hung overhead creating a canape of sorts blocking out most of the morning sunlight. The distant sound of a babbling brook whispered into the silence, the only sound that could be heard for miles. There were no birds, no cute little animals scurrying around, just large amounts of nothingness and standing right in the middle of the nothingness stood Fred.

Swaying slightly where he stood he raised his left hand to eye level. Blood seeped from several criss crossed cuts which pierced his palm, the glass which he had smashed during his little rampage glittering away within the cuts. He had a splitting headache, he ached all over and to add insult to injury he was now missing the very tip of his index finger. Even if he had of been physically up to apperating, which he wasn't, the state he had left in meant his three D's were totally off, hence why the splicing had occurred. But he was lucky he could have done considerably more damage.

Fred looked around him. He hadn't been entirely sure where he was going when he left The Burrow, all he knew was he wanted to be somewhere secluded and alone, and this was the first place he could think of. Sinking to the ground, Fred curled up his legs and wrapped his arms tight around them. He rested his head on the top of his knees.

_" Sorry...when you stop being such a coward and start to be the Fred you use to be, that's when I'll take your sorry."_

All he could think about was George calling him a coward. The words were echoing in his head over and over, like a record stuck on repeat. Tears filled his eyes which were already puffy and red from his little episode. George was right, he was a coward. To start with he just hadn't want to put the burden on his family but since then it'd become more then that. The Fred he once was, he was gone, locked away somewhere inside screaming to be let out but something held him back. Why couldn't he just be normal or go back and make everything right?

How long he sat in the darkness of the trees was beyond him. He didn't care anymore, he just couldn't. Everyone just wanted to help him but they'd never be able to until he started to deal with everything, when he started to talk. Tears fell one by one from his eyes, tracing down his cheeks into the worn material of his jeans. No one could understand him, no one would be able to understand just what had happened to him. Fred was alone.

A rustling sound in a collection of bushes next to him brought Fred back to reality. Nervously he cast a glance at the bush, the noises coming nearer and nearer with every second. Pushing himself up with much difficulty he held out his wand in preparation to defend himself should the situation arise. He shook but try to keep himself under control. He wasn't sure if he had the strength in him for a duel. He waited. Whatever was making the noises was coming closer by the second. Hastily Fred wiped his wet eyes on the back of his sleeve and waited.

" Well you can put that down for starts, do you really think the Crumple Horned Snorkack will come anywhere near you if your defending yourself or did you just not listen to one word I told you in the hospital?" said Luna appearing in a gap in the bushes.

Fred lowered his arm and felt relief wash over him at the sight of Luna. She stood in the same spot, her wide eyes cautiously looking over at Fred.

" Everyone's been really worried about you." she told him, moving over toward him.

" Really?"

Fred hadn't been thinking of how his family were likely to react by his disappearing act, he had just want to get as far away from them as possible.

" Oh yes everyone's out searching."

Fred felt a flicker of guilt hit him in the stomach. Luna didn't seem to notice and seemed more interesting in sorting out Fred's injured hand. He didn't say anything as she patched him back up, casting some random spell over his hand which made it feel a darn sight better.

" There you go, good as new."

" How did you know I was here?" asked Fred, watching Luna as she sat down on the ground.

" I didn't, I just had a feeling you wouldn't want to go anywhere people could find you...maybe you should sit down Fred, you look a little pale."

Fred did as instructed, taking a patch of ground a few feet away from Luna. He had never quite understood why she, Luna Lovegood of all people, seemed to understand him better then anyone else, including himself. She was a weird girl but strangely comforting and relaxing.

" So I take it you didn't just disapperate for the fun of worry everyone?" she said distantly, her eyes fixed on a magnificently blue daisy in front of her.

" No."

Luna didn't press the matter and let a pleasurable silence wash over the pair of them for a moment or two whilst she carefully extracted the blue daisy.

" Fred?" she asked, " What happened to you?"

She fixed Fred with a stare, one which unlike normal was serious and caring. Fred gazed back at her, feeling a heat rise behind his eyes once more but something felt different, something about Luna was making him feel at ease and as though he could talk about his problems. Maybe it was because she wasn't part of his family or that he knew she wouldn't judge him but whatever it was, Fred had a feeling the time had come to tell all.

" I was attacked." he began, looking down at the ground to avoid the gaze from Luna. " I had to meet a contact in the pub for some ingredients for a product. I went along early, to make a good impression and all, and there were these two guys in there...hooded guys, Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban and I could tell they were trouble so I decided to leave but...well I'm guessing they recognised me as someone who fought on our side because they followed me... It was really dark and I knew they were behind me so I sped up and just as I reached the shop they made their move."

Fred stopped for a moment. Silent tears had begun to fall from his eyes as he told his tale. Luna had gently placed her hand over his and was listening with care. He took a breath before continuing.

" I don't really remember much about the fight but somehow it ended up in the flat, and I'm guessing they stunned me because when I woke up I was in some dark little room, chained up to a wall."

Vivid images of what had happened on that fateful night filled Fred's head. It was as though he was back there, everything was so real. He could hear the men heckling him, hear the smashes as the fight broke out and he could hear his very own screams.

" Fred, you don't have to carry on if you don't want to." said Luna soothingly.

Tears were falling thick and fast as Fred recounted what had happened. Luna's eyes herself were shimmering as she listened. Fred looked at her through his wet eyes. She smiled softly at him and he took another breath before speaking. Fred had to carry on.

" I have to...they tortured me, not for gain or...but for fun, and they seemed to know me cause they kept saying they would go after my family and hurt them. They used all kinds of spells which I didn't understand and I couldn't stop them...once they'd had their magical fun they started to hurt me the muggle way, beating me, causing me as much damage as they could. I was so scared and I thought... I..I knew I wasn't getting out of there."

Luna's grip on his hand tightened as he let out a long, shaky breath.

" But you did get out." whispered Luna.

" Chance, pure chance...one of the guys, he was...was hurting me, and my wand fell out of his pocket. I took the chance I had, kicked the guy and then broke my hands getting them out of the chains."

Fred lent his head back, his eyes shut. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't seem to stop the tears. Luna kept her grip on his hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

" Chance or not, your safe now, your here." she told him, but Fred simply shook his head.

" But I'm not...Luna, I've been so...so lost. I've shut my family out, Ginny can't even stand to be near me and George...he...I can't even look at him let alone talk to him anymore...I'd be better off shut up in that hospital. At least that way my family wouldn't have to deal with me."

" Do you really think that?" asked Luna, moving her hands away. " Fred, your family love you, they really do."

" I know but...when I'm with any of them, I just feel so...so...it's like I don't know them anymore. I can't tell them what happened, they'd blame themselves." said Fred drawing his knees up to his chest once more.

" They probably would but the most important thing to them is you getting better. Fred you have to tell them what happened."

" It's not that easy Luna."

" You told me."

" Your different."

" I'm just a friend but there are people who can help you, who you can talk to but if you can't talk to your family then you have no chance of getting better." conceded Luna, her eyes back on the daisy.

Fred sat quietly for a moment. Luna was right, his family just wanted to help him and okay it wasn't going to be easy but if he want to get better he had to at least talk to them, help them understand. And he could get help, if he had to go back to the hospital for a few more weeks or months then he'd go.

" Why do you understand me?" Fred asked coyly.

" I know a lot of people think I'm a little bit...different but I just see things, it's like Daddy always says, to sometimes see the truth you have to look beyond what's right there in front of your face." said Luna proudly.

For the first time since he had arrived home a smile crossed Fred's face. Luna noticed but decided not to say anything. She looked around the wooded area.

" You know, Crumpled Horned Snorkacks supposedly live in these forests, me and Daddy came searching for them last year."

" I remembered you telling me about them...I didn't think anyone would look for me here...Luna, will you come back home with me...so I can tell my family." said Fred looking down at his hand.

If he was going to be strong and tell his family everything then he needed Luna right there with him. She gave him a strength he couldn't explain, she did a lot of things he couldn't explain but as she sat there smiling in agreement, Fred knew things would get better, no matter how long it was going to take as long as he had Luna nearby then everything would work out.

* * *

**A/N - Ah I know a lot of people thought he was going to Luna and he kind of did. Although he didn't actually intentionally go to her something in his brain made him remember the woods where she hunts her magically creature. As sad as it sounds I actually cried when I was writing this mainly because I understand how Fred feels about everyone and shutting them out. But I'm glad he finally told and hopefully you are...now he can start to get better but I warn you now it isn't going to be easy for him, after everything that has happened Fred's got a long journey ahead of him. Just so everyone knows this story won't be ending for a while yet. I feel there's a lot more to write so hopefully you'll stick with me and I'll warn you when it's coming to an end.**

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this story. It really makes me want to write more and more and I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as.


	10. Chapter 9 Family

By the time Fred felt up to apperating the sun had begun to set, dark shadows being cast across the grassy ground where he and Luna had sat talking for hours. He felt better, the weight of what had happened off of his shoulders. He felt free but he also felt scared of what happened next in his life, of telling his family and of learning to deal with everything.

Luna had been reassuring, comforting and a strong factor in Fred's decision to get better. He wanted to get better and he was prepared. Together they had talked through his options on how he should come to terms with everything. He wasn't going to get better in just a few days, there was a long journey set out in front of him and it would be scary and at times he'd want to shut the world out but with Luna at his side he felt like he would be able to achieve whatever came next. However first he had to talk to his family.

" You know we really should get you back home." suggested Luna, looking at her watch.

Fred nodded and stood up, a mixture of feelings weighing down his stomach. Slowly he walked over next to Luna and with a simple turn they both disapperated appearing moments later in the yard of The Burrow. The kitchen window was illuminated and Fred could see the shallots of his family. Evidently they were sat around the table and his mother was sobbing. They obviously hadn't heard the double 'crack' in the garden as chatter of the worried variety drifted through the window. Luna turned to Fred.

" You've been really strong Fred, you can do this." she told him with a smile.

" Yeah...just stay by me." replied Fred taking a deep breath and looking at his home.

So many times he had come back to The Burrow and felt nothing but safe, when he looked at it these days he was uneasy. It wasn't the safe hold it once was, it would never be the same for Fred again. Luna smiled away at him and he gave her a weak smile in return. One step at a time they walked toward the back door, Fred stopping momentarily on the fresh hold. He turned to Luna, considering running away but she gave him an encouraging smile which made him place his hand on the door handle and twist it.

There was a clatter of cups against the table and a collective sigh as Fred walked through the door. His whole family sat gathered around the worn scrubbed table, his mother was pale and his siblings looked relived. Fred searched out George who was looking directly at his twin. It was there in that moment that Fred felt a little bit of his old connection with George come back. Luna shied away behind Fred as he looked at his family. His mother stood up and rushed over to hug him. He hugged her back, feeling something in the embrace she bestowed up on him.

" My darling boy." she said in his ear.

" I'm sorry." he said loudly enough for his family to hear as his mother pulled herself away and sat back down.

Moving closer to Luna he took a deep breath and looked up. His whole family sat there watching him, waiting. He knew he had to tell them but it didn't make the actually doing of the task easy and even though he had recounted his story for Luna, she was different. His head spun as he waged up his choices, knowing full to well by the time he had told them everything there was a strong chance he'd end up back in the mental ward, and his mother would be overbearing but he had to be strong and tell them what they longed to hear.

" There's something I have to tell you..."

And slowly Fred recounted his story. His families faces fell as he revealed what had occurred. His mother's face was white with tears and shock, his father blinking rapidly behind his glasses. His brothers looked uneasy and uncomfortable whilst Ginny watched her brother with the closest of reguard. All the while he told his story they said no words and let him talk, sensing it would be easier for him to say everything in one go. Although relief settled with each of them, finally having some understanding as to what had happened to one of the normally happy members of the family, but at the same time guilt washed over each of them.

As Fred got to the harder part of his tale, how he had been subjected to months of torture he could feel the usual burn tugging at him. Behind his back he grabbed for Luna's hand and she squeezed it to reassure him he was doing well. Somewhat unconsciously his free hand reached up to where his ribs were, the place where he had physically received the long term damage.

Silence followed as Fred finished and he waited for his families reaction. Without a seconds hesitation his mother stepped forward once more and hugged Fred tightly, rocking him ever so slightly the way she had done at some point with each of her children. Over her shoulder his eyes sought out George who sat across the room from him. As his mother pulled away George stood up and slowly walked over to Fred, stopping just in front of him. No words were exchanged between the brothers, only George's arms reaching around his brothers shoulders and hugging him.

" I'm sorry George." said Fred.

" Don't be." said George simply.

George took a place on Fred's other side. Bill stood up and leaned back against the side board.

" Look Fred, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but do you know where they were keeping you or their names? If we can find them, we can stop them from doing this again."

Fred took a second to dig in his brain, looking for some form of information which may help somewhere along the line of catching the creeps who had hurt him. He remember something but not clearly and he could have been delusional.

" Rabbins...and...Ja...Jackle, maybe, I'm really not certain."

" No, it's good son." said Arthur smiling at his son, " They escaped Azkaban somehow, we'll have them rounded up in a few days."

Fred tried to smile but his eyes set down upon Ginny who was being awfully quiet. Sat with her hand resting in Harry's, she avoided looking at her older brother. Fred suspected she was afraid to see how he had amounted to the man he was and it cut him in two. He stepped forward a little, Luna's hand still gripped in his own, and looked at his baby sister.

" Ginny..."

Ginny looked up, her face scattered with broken tears. She saw Fred standing there, watching her and with no warning rose from her seat and flung herself into Fred's arms. He hugged her back tightly, in only a way a brother could comfort their sister and for the first time in a long while he could feel a sense of family come back to him. Releasing Luna's hand, he took a seat at the table, his side hurting slightly from all the adventure of the day. Cautiously his family took seats on either side of him and slowly but surely chatter began to flicker through the room. Fred didn't really join in but sat enjoying the new feeling he felt in his heart.

Without making much of the situation Luna edged her way out of the back door and back into the yard. She felt happy that Fred had took the right steps and even more pleased that she had played some part in that, but right now she could see he needed to be surrounded by his family and to get back into a routine of sorts, for him to discuss what happened now with them. She already knew she see him again and when he needed a friend she would be there. She as she moved to apperate home the back door opened and she turned to see George walking down the steps toward her.

" Luna, look I don't know what you said to him but I know you had something to do with him talking about it so thank you." he said shifting his weight about on his feet.

" I just listened, Fred did the rest." she replied smiling.

" Why don't you stay, I think mum's planning on making some kind of feast and I think Fred's would like it if your there."

" I really should be getting home, my father was cooking Fresh Water Plimpies for tea, I quite fancy them. Tell Fred I'll see him soon."

" Okay, and Luna seriously thank you."

Luna smiled sweetly at George before turning on the spot and disapperating out of sight. George stood in the same spot for the moment looking at the spot where Luna had disappeared. He'd never really spoken to Luna, never really took the time to appreciate her but she had brought some part of his brother back to him, helped Fred understand what he was feeling and for that he was more grateful then he could ever explain. He just hoped she decided to stick around because somewhere in his brain, George seemed to understand that Luna, and only Luna would be the one person who got Fred right through until he resembled the person he once was.

* * *

**A/N - Oh I'm spoiling you guys but I love to do so. Another chapter, yay and there's a good chance you'll have another one in a few days time because at the moment this story has begun to write itself and I simple do the typing. I'm so excited to continue writing this story because a few weeks back I was seriously considering dropping the story, and now...I just can't stop myself.**

As always I hope your enjoying what I have to offer, and big thank you for all the reviews. Luna's going to begin to play an even bigger part now Fred's on the road to recovery, and I'm looking forward to getting Fred and George back to the brother's they once were. In my story planning brain, Harry and Ginny's wedding is being put together and Mrs Weasley is going to be dealing with some stuff so look out for that (see I'm nice and like to let you in on some of my secrets). Anyways I'll be back soon, so will see you then.


	11. Chapter 10 Nightmares

_" Do you like that scum bag?" snarled a dark and disturbed voice echoing through the darkness as he aimed another curse at the cowering figure huddled uncomfortably in the corner. " Crucio."_

_The figure writhed about un-naturally on the dirty floor, limbs flaying about with no control or ease. The wand aimed again and this time they shot a more powerful and painful curse at the figure. A definitely and gut curling scream ripped through the air causing the standing man to howl with laugher at his captors discomfort._

_" Nothing can save you now, you filthy disgrace." screamed the man menacingly baring down upon his victim. " Avada Kadavra."_

_This time two screams filled the room. One escaped the victim as the killing curse hit them with full force cutting their scream off as they limply fell against the wall they were chained to, the other escaped a man standing in the corner watching the scene unfold and helpless to aid the newly dead person in front of him. The killer walked forward to his now dead victim and pushed them slightly so their face was shrouded in moonlight from the small window. As the moonlight hit the face the man in the corner screamed again. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the lifeless figure, their dirty blond hair falling across their face and their large blue eyes hung limply with no light within them._

_" Luna...Luna...LUNA!"_

" Fred...Fred wake up."

Fred's eyes shot open immediately the first thing he saw being George's concerned face looking down on him. Fred pushed himself up and lifted a hand to move the hair out of his eyes. His face was sticky and his eyes felt raw. Unwillingly he had obviously been crying in his sleep...again, screaming and calling out. George sat on the edge of his bed watching Fred closely as he rested his head back against the coolness of the wall.

" Did you dream about it again?" asked George, pulling his legs into a crossed position.

Fred nodded, not being able to say a word as his throat felt hoarse. For the last two week since he had revealed everything to his family, he'd been experiencing the same dream over and over. The first time it had been the same dream which had haunted him ever since he had been admitted to the hospital, the one where he relived what had happened to him but over the weeks, instead of it being him that was tortured, he was forced to stand on the sidelines and watch as his family went through the very same ordeal he had been subjected to. For the last four nights straight it had been Luna in his dream, Luna who was tortured and then killed before his very eyes.

" I take it Luna was the one this time?" asked George again.

" Yeah...George it was so...so real and I couldn't...I couldn't stop it." breathed Fred, his heart beginning to speed up and his pulse racing.

George noticed the sudden panic in Fred's voice. They had become close again, not as close as they were but Fred felt able to tell George things. Over the few months Luna had become his confident but there was no way he could tell her he was dreaming of her death each night.

" It was just a dream."

" Yeah but what if it isn't just a dream...what if...it's been the same for the last four nights,it's not been no one else just her." panicked Fred struggling to contain himself.

" Fred calm down. Luna's fine..you saw her today and she was fine remember." said George watching Fred closely for any sudden movements.

" But all the same I should probably go and make sure she's alright." said Fred flipping his cover back and slipping his legs off the bed.

George stood up quickly and grabbed Fred by the shoulders, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

" Fred's it's three in the morning. Luna will be tucked up safely and if you go rushing off mum will do her nut. We'll owl Luna first thing in the morning. Just try and sleep." said George pushing Fred back onto his bed.

Fred nodded and took a deep breath, letting his head calm down. He pulled his covers back over him and laid down. George retreated to his own bed but the tell tell signs that he was asleep failed to reach Fred's ears, telling him George was forcing himself to stay awake just in case Fred tried to head off on his pre-empt rescue mission.

Pushing his head further into the pillow Fred didn't dare shut his eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing Luna crumple against the wall as he stood unable to help. The psychiatrist he had been seeing at St Mungo's had warned him that this might happen, that his brain might try to think of scenarios where he was able to save himself or other people from danger but so far in his dreams he'd seen Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, George, his parents and now Luna all die right in front of his eyes.

He felt himself sniff loudly and heard George fidget in his bed. Momentarily he closed his eyes and a flash of the unhealthy scene built up behind his eyes. Every time he saw Luna laying there he instantly felt hot tears well up. Luna was the one person who he couldn't lose. She was the reason he found the courage to do anything over the two weeks which had passed. She been there with him at every counselling session he been to, given him time to sit and talk when he needed it, even just sat quietly discussing the uses of fireworks and Nargles. His family had all noticed and had backed off a little, giving him the time he needed to get better at his own pace.

Without realising he fell back to sleep and the next thing he knew George was shaking him awake.

" Come on breakfast." he said.

" Did I scream or call anything else last night?" asked Fred a clear memory of George waking him in the night.

" You muttered Luna's name a bit but I've already owled her for you and she replied saying she's fine, she's going to come to the shop today so why don't you come with me?"

Fred looked at his brother sharply. He hadn't been back to the shop since he had first got back. That was where everything had started and it brought fear to him. Even though he knew George and Verity had cleaned everything up it still sent a chill down his spin as he thought about what had happened there.

" FRED...GEORGE...BREAKFAST." came Molly's voice up the stairs.

Fred pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. Could he go to the shop? Could he face it? Swinging his legs out of the bed he headed down the stairs a few steps behind George. He was glad to find only his mother, Ginny and Harry sitting around the table. The all cast looks toward him but said nothing, he wondered if they'd heard him calling in the night. He took his seat next to George and helped himself to a slice of toast. That was another thing he still couldn't do properly...eat and although he knew his mother was worried he wouldn't force himself to eat.

" So what are the plans for today then everyone?" asked Molly taking a seat at the head of the table.

" Me and Harry are going to go look at some wedding venues." said Ginny rather cheery, she had at least got some herself back.

" I think we know where we want it but we're still going to look around." pipped in Harry.

" And how about you George?"

" You know me mum, working like a busy beaver as always."

" Fred?"

" Well I'm going to go with George." he announced fully aware that both Harry and Ginny had exchanged glances and his mother was looking at him with a new expression.

" That's..."

" It's great isn't it, mum." said George noting his mother's slight hesitation.

" Of course."

" Well why don't you get yourself ready and we'll head off as soon as then, Freddy boy." said George with an eyebrow raise.

Slightly apprehensively Fred rose from his chair and headed off to get ready, knowing full to well his mother was about to take advantage of his leaving. Seconds later her voice echoed through the stairs.

" Do you really think he's ready?" she asked.

" If he wants to come, I'm not going to stop him. Mum your worrying about nothing, I'll take care of him..besides Luna's coming over." said George.

Fred heard the slight falter in his mother's actions.

" Luna?" she questioned, " He's been spending an awful amount of time with that girl."

Fred frowned at his mother's use of calling Luna 'that girl'.

" Look mum, Luna's getting through to him, wouldn't you rather he was getting better then how he was?"

" Well of course I'm glad he's getting better but Luna, she's not what you could call normal is she? You've heard half the things she comes out with."

" Mum Luna's fine, really she is." said Ginny.

" Yeah she is Mrs Weasley. Even Ron's started to understand her now." laughed Harry.

" That's all very well but I just don't think Fred should get too involved with her."

Having decided he had heard enough Fred continued up the stairs, fully aware the conversation was continuing downstairs. He did not want to hear his mother bad mouthing Luna because despite her reservations Luna was the only person who got through to him, George was right.

Once washed Fred headed through to his room and went through his clothes. He hadn't worked in the shop for such a long time, he almost seemed to forget the right type of dress for such an occasion. Instead he settled on a neat shirt and some jeans. Dragging a comb through his hair he headed back downstairs where amazingly the conversation about Luna was still going.

" Mum I don't think Fred thinks of Luna that way." said Ginny.

" Well don't be too sure, I was walking past your room last night and heard him muttering her name." said Molly.

" He was having a bad dream." said George.

" What kind of dream?"

" That's his business." replied George.

Fred took it as his cue to enter the room. His family fell silent but the glint in George's eye told him he was aware Fred had heard most of what they had said.

" Ready?" asked George.

Fred nodded. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to go back to the shop but it was something he was going to have to do whether he wanted to or not. At least he was going to have Luna and George there, that would make things that little bit more easy.

* * *

**A/N - True to my words I bring you chapter ten. As always hope you like it and hopefully you all noticed how much Luna is starting to be a main thought for Fred. Chapter Eleven is currently being written and nearing completion and although there is going to be a bit of angst in it, I'm trying to bring in Fred's feelings for Luna. He's not going to be aware of them for awhile just yet but I want to start bringing in hints that he feels for her. Ah ya get me.**

Speak soon. Reviews always a pleasure.


	12. Chapter 11 Facing Demons but Not Alone

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looked the same as it had always done. The windows were the brightest of colours, revolving and popping, eye watering and heart stopping. Anyone who didn't know any difference would never have guessed that only a few months ago the shop had been all but destroyed, smashed to within an inch of its life. Although the memory of what had happened to him was at the forefront of his emotions, somewhere in the back glimpses of the fun himself and George use to have lingered for him to remember. It brought a small smile to his face but was wiped almost immediately as a shout from somewhere distant distracted him. It brought him back to the reality of what he was facing.

No matter how safe and clean the shop looked now Fred could still see what it had looked like, it had after all been him who had part destroy his life's work, something which would stick in his memory for a long time if not forever. He looked up at the sign above the door, so familiar but so damning. George who stood next to him cast a half smile and walked forward, unlocking the door with a tap of his wand and waited for Fred to move. Cautiously, as though the shop might swallow him Fred crossed the fresh-hold and drew a sharp breath. Vivid images immediately filled his head, and although nothing was different Fred could still see the smashed shelves, the broken products strewn across the floor. Screaming and hexing filled his head but once again George drew him back.

" You alright?" he asked.

Fred nodded, certain his voice would be as shaken as anything if he tried to speak. A rushing sound behind him made him jump slightly and twist to see what had caused the interruption. Verity was hurrying into the shop, her head lost in a copy of the Profit and not paying the slightest bit of attention as to where she was going. Straight away she walked into Fred, who back up a few steps with a frightful look in his eye at the bouncy blond barnet which had collided with his chest.

" Mr Weasley you look really good." said Verity in a very chipper voice and not the least bit fazed that she had just walked into someone.

" Thanks Verity."

" Have you come back to work then, it hasn't been the same without you. Customers are always asking where you are, they've really missed you while you've been away." rambled Verity chucking her bag down under the counter and apparently unaware that Fred was observing her warily.

" Verity could you restock the shelves with some Nosebleed Nougat, we're almost out." said George appearing from the back and sensing Fred reserve from Verity.

" Right you are Mr Weasley." she said heading through to the back with a spring in her step.

" Still a ball of sunshine I see." observed Fred half-heartedly

George walked over to his brother who was now looking around the shop floor, his eyes misted over. George could see the concern and worry etched on Fred's face an knew how difficult it was for him to be standing in the shop. He rested a hand on his shoulder making Fred look up at him.

" Do you wanna go up to the flat?" asked George, already aware of the answer.

" No, not yet, not till Luna gets here." he said quickly.

The thought of going up to the flat was even worse then entering the shop. The thought of going up in to the flat alone was even worse. His stomach was turning over at the pure thought.

" Well, I've got to open in a few minutes I don't know if you wanna stay and help or..." suggested George.

" I'll go through to the back, if...if thats okay?"

" Of course, just wait for Verity to come out unless you want your ear talked off."

Fred let out a laughing breath and waited for Verity to emerge, which she soon did carrying a large box of Nosebleed Nougat pretty much covering her view as she was rather small. Fred took the opportunity and skirting past her, headed through to the back. He was amazed at how well George and Verity alone had managed to keep the shop running and the fact that George had managed to keep everything stocked up. The shelves in the back room were full of products and the desk at the far end of the room was covered in sketches and plans for new products.

Fred sat down at the desk and riffled through the plans. He wasn't looking for anything in particular just wanted to see what lay on the desk. At the very bottom of the desk he found a plan which he had been drawing up the very same day he had been attacked. Placing it neatly back down he opened the top draw to find a whole selection of plans which both himself and George had already put into action. They had always kept their old plans.

" Fred.." said George, his head popping around the curtain. " Luna's here."

" Cool, can you send her through."

Knowing Luna was there made him feel a lot better. Seconds later Luna appeared through the curtain. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing what looked like a smock type dress, but amazingly she managed to pull the look off rather well. Fred stood to greet her and he wrapped his arms around her in welcome.

" How you doing?" she asked as she placed her bag down on the desk.

" Better."

Luna looked at Fred cautiously, catching the slight tone of his voice. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

" I had a bad dream last night, kept me awake for a bit."

" What kind of dream?" she asked straight away.

" Nothing to worry about." said Fred crossing his arms and stepping back.

Luna knew this as a sign to not ask anymore questions. She knew Fred would tell her in plenty of time and right know he wasn't ready. She decided to change the subject.

" So what did you want to do today?"

" Well, I want to go to the flat, I need to." said Fred slowly.

" Okay, do you want to do it now or wait for a bit?"

" Now I think...I need to get it done."

Luna smiled away at Fred and he took a deep but shaky breath. Moving over to the entrance to the stairs which lead up to the flat Luna pushed the door open and waited for Fred to head up the stairs. Slowly he did so and when he reach the door at he top he paused. Luna stood a few steps down behind him waiting for him to open the door. It wasn't easy for Fred to reach out and twist the handle.

Behind the door was nothing but a vacant room of reminder. It held the darkest part of Fred's attack, the part he had mostly tried to repress. But he had to do it because until he overcame that obstacle he could never move on. With one fluid motion, and with his eyes close he opened the door and stepped into the flat. With Luna at his side they moved into the lounge, the last place Fred remember before he woke up in the dark room.

His breathing sped up and his hands began to shake. His eyes filled with tears as the memories filled his brain. He fought hard to keep them from falling but suddenly he felt Luna gently rub the arm nearest to him and he allowed the tears to fall freely. Being back in the place where his nightmare had started pulled at his insides but he was glad Luna was there, because without her he wasn't sure whether he would have ever come back. Silence filled the room before Luna took the initiative to say something.

" Are you okay?" she said moving round to face Fred.

" I think so...it's just hard being back here."

" I can imagine but your doing really well, this is a big step."

" Yeah well, I don't think I'd be doing any of this if it wasn't for you. I don't know if I said it before but thank you for everything." said Fred looking down at his feet.

Luna stepped forward and place her arms around Fred's neck, hugging him tightly. Fred responded by hugging her back, her blond hair falling against him.

" Who would have thought that when I walked into your hospital room all those weeks ago, we'd become the best friends." pondered Luna pulling away and walking over to the fireplace. " Is this you?" she asked picking up a picture.

Fred walked over next to her and looked at the picture himself. Despite himself he had to laugh, the photo always had that effect. The picture contained a lovely shot of Fred, himself covered in black soot and some kind of purple goo. George had snapped it just after one of their experiments had gone horribly wrong.

" You know I don't think I've ever seen a case of Hecklers that bad." said Luna shaking her head.

" What on earth are Hecklers?" asked Fred.

" Kind of wizard disease, daddy showed me a picture of it once but it was nowhere near as bad as that."

" Luna...your a little bit crazy sometimes, you know that?" smiled Fred.

" Ah yes I am, but lets be honest would you like me if I was any other way?" questioned Luna with a small glint in her eyes.

" You know I really don't think I would."

* * *

**A/N - For some reason this story is just in my brain at the moment 24/7. When I'm at work cooking up something for a customer, my brains cooking up ideas for the next chapter of this story and then by the end of the evening it's almost done. I've really got my head into writers mode so I say enjoy whilst I'm in because you never know, I could be struck down with writers block at any time.**

I've begun to develop Fred's feelings for Luna now but in a subtle way. The idea at the moment is to have everyone else and their Uncles begin to question the feelings Luna and Fred have for each other and even though Luna might start to realise, Fred won't just yet. However in a few chapters time, and after some confusion and maybe a bit more angst something is going to happen which will make him realise Luna might just be right for him...oh yeah that's right I'm a little teaser.

Just want to say a big thank you to the following people who have been supporting this story and have given me the strenght to carry on going. 

**MsWillowGosermer, Carcassonne, Kiku, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney 329, and Koshking 777. You guys are the best and I send you all cybercookies, chocolate and cake for the bottom of my heart with ribbons and bows on top hehe.**


	13. Chapter 12 Crumple Horned Snorkack

Fred felt good, probably the best he'd felt for a very long time. He hadn't had to endure the awful dream which replayed in his head each night, he'd managed to go into the shop, not to serve but to sit in the back looking at plans, and generally he felt as though things were picking up. His counselling sessions at the hospital had been producing promising improvement. His psychiatrist had reported upon their last meeting that although there were still a lot of tendencies for Fred to shy away from what happened he had started to talk more freely about it.

Naturally Luna was still playing a big part in his constant improvement and as Fred looked at his bedside clock he knew that in a few hours he'd be meeting her. He still wasn't sure how she had managed to talk him into it but none the less he said he'd go and he wasn't prepared to let her down and so, Fred had the wonderful prospect of hunting Crumple Horned Snorkacks set out in front of him for the day. His mothers shouts echoed through his door and without hesitation Fred sprung up, chucked on some regular clothes and headed down the stairs.

Once more only Ginny and Harry sat at the table. George was back staying at the flat, whilst Ron and Hermione were currently staying at Hermione's parents house. Fred sat down in his usual spot and helped himself to a small pile of scrambled egg. His ears caught wind of Harry and Ginny's conversation.

" Gin, I'm just saying, if we invite anymore people we may aswel just invite the entire wizard population."

" Harry, this is our wedding I'm talking about, people want to share the day with us." argued Ginny.

" Yeah but I don't want the whole world there, quite frankly no one could be there and I wouldn't care, the only person I actually care about being there is you." said Harry kissing Ginny on the forehead.

Fred turned his head toward his mother, mainly to avoid the sight of Harry and Ginny attacking one another's lips. Molly sat down next to Fred and poured herself a cup of tea. She stayed silent for the moment but once she had taken a sip of her drink she turned her attention back to Fred.

" How come you didn't go into the shop this morning then love?" she questioned, the cup neatly between her hands.

" I'm heading out with Luna."

" Again?"

" Yeah we're, well believe it or not I said I'd go hunting Crumple Horned Snorkacks with her." admitted Fred with a small laugh, placing the last forkful of egg into his mouth and setting his fork down.

Molly pondered this for a seconds, watching as Fred gently placed the fork down so neatly it worried her he might have been infected by some neat demon in his sleep. It wasn't that she disapproved of Luna she just felt that Fred was still recovering and falling for some girl shouldn't be at the top of his list.

" Fred, dear, don't you think you've spent enough time with Luna?" she asked moving over to the sink.

" Mum, Luna's a really good friend and I like spending time with her." he said, eyeing the still kissing Ginny and Harry and going over to his mother with his plate.

" Yes that's all very well but you need time to get better, impressing some girl is not what your focus should be on."

" Impressing some...what? Mum, Luna's my friend okay. She's half the reason that I'm standing her today." said Fred his temper flaring a little.

" Friend or not, don't you think she's taking advantage of your situation...taking up all your time and teaching you her ridiculous beliefs."

Fred couldn't quite believe what his mother was actually saying to him. His feelings for Luna were purely platonic, okay so he did perhaps spend more time with her then anyone else but that didn't have to mean he liked her. She was his friend and maybe she did tell her beliefs a lot but if people actually listened to her then they started to understand her the way Fred had begun to.

" Look Mum, I don't think of Luna that way." he stated crossing his arms.

" Really?" questioned Molly glancing at her son. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and waited.

" She's my friend, that's it." he said after a slight pause. " Look I've got to go and get changed."

Turning around Molly watched her son ascend up the rickety stairs. She shook her head and turned back to the sink. She wanted nothing more then for Fred to get better but if she knew her son, and that was one thing she did know, then his feelings for Luna had already surpassed friendship. Maybe he wasn't quite as aware of it as her but she was his mother, the person who had raised him and she was therefore the one who noticed everything about him. She saw the way a slight light would reach his eyes whenever Luna's name was mentioned, or the way his mood would considerably change to happiness when she was either around or he was spending time with her. Yes Fred may not have noticed the small signs but Molly most definitely had.

" Don't you two have a wedding to organise?" barked Molly at her daughter and her attached boyfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Luna I know this is serious and all...but do I really have to wear this, I look ridiculous." stated Fred looking down at his own body.

In what could only be described as a rubber wet suit with bright flashing lights attached to it, Fred stood knee deep in a water. Luna was also wearing the interesting outfit but was nowhere near as embarrassed as Fred felt. The only difference in their outfits were the different tools Luna had clipped to her belt.

" I already told you, the Crumple Horned Snorkacks are attracted to bright colours." she said quite unconcerned at Fred's embarrassment and moving further up the stream they were both stood in.

Fred followed her, fighting every urge he had not to laugh at how silly the pair of them looked. He watched as Luna began to slowly comb away at the water bank with her many tools as though she was looking for something very specific.

" Come here and hold this reflective disk for me please." said Luna, beckoning him over with one hand.

Fred walked over to wear Luna stood, the water casting pressure against his stride. Taking hold of the disk, Luna twisted his wrist slightly so it was in the directions she desired and carefully she continued to comb through the moss and grass which her face was inches from. Pulling at a large clump of moss, she unearthed what looked like a small cubby hole in the rock side. Excitement lite up her face as she hurried into how it was a Crumple Horned Snorkack's den. Fred didn't have the heart to tell her it was nothing more then a divet in the side of the bank, so he simply nodded along in agreement which was enough for Luna.

" So how exactly did you manage to talk me into this again?" asked Fred as they climbed back on to dry land and sat down side by side a little while later.

" I said do you want to come hunting and you agreed, I thought you might have held out on me for a little longer to be honest."

" Well I enjoy spending time with you..no matter how bizarre I have to look." said Fred.

" Well your company isn't that bad...maybe later we could go hunting for Nargles?"

" Yeah, I think I've had enough enjoyment for one day." laughed Fred, " So you looking forward to amazing wedding of Harry and Ginny?"

" Oh yes. Ginny was telling me her plans the other day, the sound a little over the top but she deserves it." said Luna with a smile.

" I think Harry's on the same lines as you." laughed Fred remembering Harry's comments earlier that day.

The pair of them continued to talk for a little while longer until the weather changed and the wind began to blow a little. Luna suggested they change back into their regular clothes and then Fred should be heading home. He didn't want to and would have much rather spent the rest of the evening hanging out with Luna but his mother had been enforcing strict rules with him when it came to be back at the Burrow. As she always did Luna escorted him back to The Burrow.

" Ah Fred dear, your home." said his mother as they walked into the kitchen. " Evening Luna."

" Evening Mrs Weasley."

" Fred why don't you go and get cleaned up." suggested his mother.

" Right...see ya later Luna." he said bestowing a hug upon her completely unaware that his mother was watching him shrewdly from behind their backs.

As soon as Fred had headed up the stairs she pounced on the unsuspecting Luna, who's composure stayed the same as always despite the sudden glare of Mrs Weasley.

" Luna, as much as I appreciate you helping my son, I really do think you should give him some space now, don't you agree?" she said almost putting words into Luna's mouth.

" I'm sorry you feel that way Mrs Weasley. Fred's my friend and I just want to help him get better." she replied innocently.

" I think we both know your relationship is a lot more then friends. Fred needs time to recover, he doesn't need a girl taking up all his time. Goodbye Luna." said Molly harshly, turning her back and walking out of the room.

Luna stood motionless for a moment, Mrs Weasley's words sinking into her brain. She heard footsteps outside of the room and decided she best leave before Mrs Weasley returned. As she walked into the garden her mind was set on spin cycle. Fred was her friend...her good friend. They enjoyed each others company and mostly had a good time but it was nothing more then that...right? Nothing normally confused Luna, she normally understood what she was feeling but suddenly there was something up in there which was making a kind of sense that wasn't.

Turning on the spot she appeared outside her house seconds later. Her mind was swimming and when her father suggested they enjoy some tea she opted to go straight to her room. Laying back on her bed Luna considered Mrs Weasley's words.

_"...your relationship is a lot more then friends..."_

* * *

**A/N - Hmm..so this chapter gave me a headache, not because they idea for it wasn't there but writing it out turned out to be an adventure in itself. I had it written up and then my computer crashed so I lost the whole thing, then I had to re-write which took it's time and then my internet wouldn't work. Arggggghhhhh - damn the 21st Century!**

Aside from my Techonalogical problems I'm pleased with this chapter and so looking forward to the next couple, I think in theory there going to be good. As always enjoy and if you feel like reviewing then there always welcome.


	14. Chapter 13 Confused

**A/N - Okay this isn't a long chapter and it's more Luna-centric then Fred, so don't expect to see the red head. I've wanted to write this chapter for awhile but as I was writing it the words just weren't going down right so I'm not 100 happy with it, but I've put it up anyway and I'm starting on the next chapter because that one is already pretty much done. Enjoy, and please don't be disappointed.**

* * *

Luna Lovegood had a plan in life. She was planning on being a naturalist, spending her life searching the world far and wide for new magical species that would help cure the wizard world of dangerous curses and hexes. She wouldn't be tied down, instead choosing to live her life off the land where she hunted, letting nature be her guide. Although she had grown up with people calling her 'Loony Lovegood', teasing her because of her unusual beliefs, it had never bothered her because she was determine to fulfill her dreams and nothing would deter her - not even a particular red head who's life she had walked into and suddenly was unsure as to whether or not the friendship they had develop remained just that...friendship.

Until Mrs Weasley had launched an attack upon her in the middle of The Burrow kitchen, three days ago, Luna had happily only seen her relationship with Fred as purely platonic but Mrs Weasley's words had confused her and that was why she was now pondering with her own conscious thoughts about her feelings for Fred. She liked him, of course she did. They had a great friendship based on a solid ground of comfort and understanding. But she did like spending time with Fred, he didn't judge her the way everyone else around her did and he was always interested in what she had to say no matter how crazy. In the months she had spent with him she'd come to understand that there was a softer side to Fred and that he wasn't all pranks and jokes.

She wasn't stupid, she wasn't a child who didn't understand these things. No, she knew perfectly well that Mrs Weasley was right. Her feelings for Fred had eclipsed a normal friendship. How could they have not? If she really did only see him as a friend then she wouldn't be feeling so confused over how she felt, she wouldn't feel so excited on the days she spent hours alone with him merely talking, she wouldn't wake up everyday wishing only to see him. Unfortunately though when it came to boys, she wasn't perhaps the most experienced in the dating game.

There was nothing to say Fred was feeling the same as her. Luna had been there in his time of need and for all she knew that was why he liked being around her - because she out of everyone had given him the time he had needed. Something told her that Fred would only ever see her as a friend, why would he ever like someone like Luna Lovegood.

Peck, peck.

Luna turned her gaze to the sound of the pecking noise. A twany owl stood upon her window ledge, an owl which she recognised as Hermes, Percy's owl. It had been coming to her house a lot recently and a slight dread settled in her stomach. She moved over from her desk and pushed the window open. In flew Hermes landing neatly back top her desk, his leg outstretched in waiting for Luna to remove the letter attached. Pausing ever so slightly she did so, taking her time to unravel the parchment.

Dear Luna,  
I hope I haven't upset you in any way and really hope you would consider coming into the shop with me today for a bit. Send a reply with Hermes if you can.  
Fred.

It was exactly as she had suspected. Ever since Mrs Weasley's admission Luna had, maybe a little childishly, started to avoid spending time with Fred on her own. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him because she really really did but she was so confused that she needed a little space to consider everything. Apparently her sudden withdrawal had not gone un-noticed by Fred. Picking up a quill, Luna considered her reply.

Fred,  
No you haven't upset me I've just had a few things to do lately. I'm afraid I can't make it into the shop as I have some stuff to finish for dad at home. Maybe another time.  
Luna.

Quickly she attached the reply to Hermes and watched him as he flew off in the direction of Fred's house. It wouldn't take to long for the reply to get there and she didn't want to imagine the look on Fred's face when once again she let him down but it seemed to be imprinted upon underside of her eyelids. Everywhere she went, something reminded her of Fred and every time she tried to take her mind off of him it just didn't work. With each passing second her feelings for Fred had begun to take over what she had once considered a normal and planned life.

Trying her best to continue in her plans for the day, Luna headed downstairs and out into her garden where she had to pick some Gurdyroots for her tea that evening. But even that couldn't distract her from the mountainous thoughts running through her head. She couldn't ever remember being as confused as she did. Back in school she had liked boys, fancied them but there was something different about Fred. He was on her mind 24/7, he was the first thought in the morning and the last thought at night.

As she drifted back into her house and up to her room she was almost surprised to find Hermes waiting on her window ledge for the second time that day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read Fred's reply because she was almost certain it would make her feel guilty. Hermes impatiently pecked at the window again and Luna knew she had to read the letter.

Okay I just wanted to check because it seems like you've been avoiding me lately. Sorry you can't make it into the shop, maybe we could hang out somewhere tomorrow.  
Fred

Luna read the letter over. She was going to have to see Fred at some point, there was never any question of that but Luna couldn't help but wonder if now she was aware of all these feelings she had for someone she, until only a few days ago thought of as her best friend. Would she act strangely, would she find herself tounge tied, there was just no telling. She quickly scribbled down that she would owl Fred as soon as she was available and sent Hermes off. They way she saw it, she could get away with not seeing him for at least another two days before she would have to. At least if she had two extra days she could prepare herself and figure out whether or not she should tell Fred.

" Luna, dear, dinner." came her father's cheerful voice.

At least he was one person who Luna didn't have to worry about hiding things from. Although he wasn't aware of her situation with Fred, her father was a very wise man, sometime without even realizing it. Luna smiled at him as she entered the kitchen, the very pleasant smell of Gurdyroot and soup going straight up her nose. She took her seat at the table and helped herself to a ladle full of soup, tucking in straight away.

" So how come you haven't been going out lately, dear?" asked her father.

" I just wanted to spend sometime at home." she said sensing her father knew more then he was letting on.

" And how's Fred?" he asked a little too quickly.

" Okay - I haven't really seen him a lot lately."

" I noticed."

Luna looked at her father, who's eyes were fixed on the salt and pepper pots in the middle of the table. She had funny feeling he was about to say one of those things which made her either feel incredibly guilty or wise up to something which was confused her. Secretly she hoped in someways it was the latter.

" You know, I was once told me a very important piece of advice which has stuck with me." he began.  
" When fate brings two people together, it's often trying to tell them something."

Luna took in her fathers words and then gazed back up at him. He was staring back at her with a smile and a dreamy look in his eyes. Had fate really brought her and Fred together as friends just to bring them together in a romantic way? Why was falling for someone so hard to understand? Why was it everyone else seemed to be wise to the way her relationship with Fred had developed except for her and Fred? Why had it taken Mrs Weasley being over-protective toward her son for her to wake up to the dormant feelings hiding within her soul?

Finishing her dinner Luna climbed back upstairs to her room, her safe haven. She sat down on her bed needing a good nights sleep and a dreamless one at that. Heading over to her desk she picked up the pleasant looking bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion and took a mouthful. If she could just have a nice night without a single thought waking her up then she could enter the next day with a nice clear head and maybe consider a way to speak to Fred without being strange or wierd.


	15. Chapter 14 The Hurt In Her Eyes

" Oi Fred any chance you can sort me out two boxes of Nosebleed Nougat please bro?" called George poking his head around into the back room of the shop. " You alright?" he added noticing his brother's vacant stare into space.

" Sorry?" said Fred, not having paid the slightest bit of attention to George.

George pulled the curtain back and put his papers down on the desk Fred was sitting at, leaning himself on the edge and looking at his twin. He was happy that Fred had begun to come into the shop a bit more. He still hadn't started to work on the shop floor but Verity was normally able to handle that whilst Fred dealt with the back room stuff. But there was still a hint of damage in Fred's eyes, despite the fact he was showing some major improvement.

Today, however, Fred seemed to be in some place that wasn't the shop. He drifted in earlier in the day looking confused and a little bit down, then skulked off to the back room before George had barely said two words. Sitting there looking at Fred now, he could see something was bothering him and sensed that he was about to speak, so kept quiet.

" Has Luna seemed a bit weird to you lately?" asked Fred folding his arms across his torso and leaning back in the chair.

It hadn't perhaps been what George was expecting to hear but if he could have wagered a guess, his money would have either been on Fred just having an off day or something to do with Luna.

" How d'ya mean?" he asked in reply.

" I dunno - she seems to be avoiding me."

" Well I suppose she hasn't been about much lately but you read what she said, she had to do some stuff at home...and she owled you this morning to say she'd stop by at some point today." said George.

" Yeah...suppose." said Fred with no real conviction.

George shook his head. Every time he had a conversation with Fred these days, the ones which Fred started anyways, they always seemed to be about Luna. What she was doing or some ridiculous belief she had invested into Fred's head. He got that they were friends, Luna had been a real support to Fred but he couldn't help but wonder if Fred was seeing her in a different light. Deciding to breach the subject he launched in with something that had been on his mind for a few days.

" Fred - do you like Luna?" he asked watching his brother's reaction.

Fred huffed and shook his head.

" She's one of my best friend, of course I like her." he replied.

" No I mean like her, like her..."

" Not you as well - if I left it up to you, mum and Ginny I swear the pair of us would be married to one another by now." said Fred.

" So your not like, dating or anything?"

" Noooo." replied Fred drawing out the 'no' for emphasis.

He was beginning to wonder why everyone was continually questioning his relationship with Luna. They were friends, the best, and it didn't mean there had to be more involved. Luna was his support, his comfort and guide but she was his friend.

" So how would you feel about maybe coming on a double date with me and Alicia. Her cousin's coming down and she seems nice." asked George.

" A date?" asked Fred with a little hesitation.

Starting to date again was a big step, a big step and it was one which he couldn't, for obvious reasons take Luna along to. She'd been there for every other step but if he was going to go on a date then he couldn't really take her.

" Yeah, me and Leesh, figured it be a good thing for you to try and get back on the dating game and if there isn't anything going on with you and Luna then there isn't anything stopping you...but you don't have to come if you don't feel ready." explained George.

" Well I suppose it couldn't hurt right." wondered Fred.

" Ah good, I'll owl Leesh tonight and set things up then." said George just as Verity popped her head around the curtain.

" Excuse me Mr Weasley, there's a customer out here who needs to speak to you." she said slipping back out of view.

George headed over to the shop leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. Was he ready to date? He supposed he should give it a try, it was after all something he use to do a lot and in ways that meant something normal but he felt a little knot of angst well up in his stomach and doubted whether he was ready. Standing up he began to sort out the boxes of Nougat that George had asked for but his mind was busy thinking about how badly dating could be for his improvement. Several moments later he was once more disrupted as Luna appeared in the doorway.

" Hi." she said quietly.

" Hey." replied Fred heading over to hug her. " How have you been?"

" Good." said Luna pulling out of the hug. " How about you?" she asked settling herself in an empty chair.

Fred took the chair opposite and beamed at her, pleased that she had finally come to see him.

" Yeah, I've been okay...had a few bad moments but mostly good." he admitted.

" Ah that's great."

" So how come you haven't been around much? I thought maybe I'd upset you."

" Oh Fred no, of course you haven't...I've just...I've been busy lately. You know dad, always something to take care of." said Luna rocking her head from side to side.

" Cool, just so long as things are okay between us?"

" Of course...so George seems really pleased about something?" said Luna, her brain busy thinking of anything which could be construed as small talk and so she wouldn't have to sit there and wonder whether Fred was just as confused as her by the different feelings seeing him had brought up in her stomach.

" Yeah...I agreed to go on, well, a double date with him, Alicia and her cousin." he admitted with a small smile, his anxiousness hitting him so much so he didn't notice the jerk of Luna's head.

Her eyes widened when she heard him say the last part. It was the confirmation she needed that her feelings for Fred were completely one-sided and he did only see her as a friend. Quickly she regained her composure and smile, maybe a little too much because Fred looked at her funny.

" You okay?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah..that's great news Fred, I mean going on a date's...well it's a good step." she said with fake brightness filling her voice.

" Yeah..." trailed Fred, slightly confused as he could sense the fake tone in Luna's voice. He decided against pressing the matter. " So, erm...are you staying long today?"

" I can't stay too long. I've got to pick some stuff up for Daddy." said Luna standing up and taking her bag with her.

Fred joined her but stood a little too quickly. The niggling pain he still had in his ribs hit him and he inhaled sharply. He scrunched his face up, only to open his eyes to find Luna looking at him with concern.

" It's still hurts if I do something too quickly, but it's nothing." he said waving his hand in an airy way.

" Look Luna, just because things are starting to get back to normal..or well as normal as they can be, I really hope we're going to stay friends."

It had been a thought in his mind for the last few weeks and particularly after it seemed Luna was avoiding him. Just because he was on the mend didn't mean he didn't want to be her friend. She was the main reason he was on the mend and having her in his life gave him a positive out look on life. He didn't want to lose her or what they had grown to have.

" Fred, no...I've honestly just had some stuff to take care of. I'll owl you in the morning and we can go out for lunch one day...you can tell me all about your date." she said doing her very best not to sound bitter and sound like his friend.

Leaning up Luna hugged Fred with her eyes shut. She had really begun to believe that maybe her father was right and fate had stepped into her life but it seemed not even her father was right about everything. She still cared for Fred as a friend and really wanted him to begin to get his life back on track but a small part of her had hoped it would be with her. Obviously it wasn't meant to be and now she had to try and get on with her life, with Fred as one of her friends despite how hard that seemed to be.

Waving goodbye Luna made a hurried exit, disappearing before George had a chance to say goodbye. He looked around the back room for her only to find Fred alone in the spot where she had left him.

" Luna already gone?" he asked.

" Yeah, she had some stuff to do."

" Tell her about your big date." smiled George.

" Yeah...wants to hear all about it." said Fred but with unease in his voice, his memory showing him the look Luna had on her face when she'd told him it was great.

George nodded and headed back through to the shop. He had a funny suspicion Luna's quick exit wasn't so much to do with stuff she needed to get done but feelings she was feeling for a certain red-headed brother of his. Something in his genius 'girl' brain told him that Luna was maybe feeling a little bit of love toward Fred and although Fred had denied anything, George couldn't help but wonder if maybe those feelings were being reciprocated. Sure Fred seemed utterly clueless but it was Fred and when it came to understand people he wasn't the best. He had never been able to see what was right in front of his face and George had a feeling that if he took the time to look then, maybe...just maybe he'd see that the girl who was going to be one special lady in his life was already very much in it.

* * *

**A/N - Okay please don't hate Fred, he can't help being a boy but I promise soon he's going to wake up to the obvious. **

**At the moment I have this story planned for 25 chapters but that could change depending on whether my mind plans anymore. I have the ending sorted so there's a goal to be working toward but in the mean time I'm taking one chapter at a time. Hope you enjoy this one and the next one will be up either tomorrow, the next day or the day after that.**


	16. Chapter 15 Blind Dates

Fred's face was screwed up in what could only be described as a painful expression. He winced time after time but reluctantly powered on in the seemingly useless task. No matter how much he tried, no matter how hard he pulled, his damn hair would just not go right. It stuck out in areas and laid completely flat in others. Personal hygiene in the hair department hadn't perhaps been top of his list of things to do since his arrival back. Maybe it was the two months of not being able to brush his hair or shave his beard but for some reason that was a habit which had unfortunately stuck and now wound his mother up within an inch of her life.

Shaking his head he watched as it fell back into place and decided to just let it be. Considering an hours worth of trying to brush it into place had failed to work he figured there was no hope. Truth was the much larger part of him really didn't want to go on the date. He didn't know the girl, she didn't have a clue that he was still recovering, George and Alicia were going to be all coupley and since coming to the shop, Luna had once again been a no-show. Now his hair didn't look right and his gut was turning over in knots. But he'd promised George and as they were starting to get back to how they were, he didn't want to let him down. And so he was trying to put on a brave face and at least give the date a chance.

" Fred, it's almost six." came his mother's cheery voice up the stairs.

Fred was suspicious of his mother, had been for sometime. She seemed over the moon that he was going on a date and even more pleased that Luna seemed to have distanced herself. She never made it obvious but Fred could tell that Luna not being around had increased his mother's mood. But why? Luna never did any damage but Molly had made it clear that in her eyes, Fred was spending much to much time with Luna. The last time Luna had accompanied him back to the Burrow was the last time he'd spent any real time around her.

Knowing he had no more time to psych himself up, Fred glanced in the mirror once more and decided he'd have to do, before heading downstairs where the sound of arguing filled his ears. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Harry standing at one end of table with Ginny at the other. His mother was nowhere to be seen and for a moment Fred consider backing away himself but it was too late.

" Fred will you please tell Harry to stop being such an idiot!" barked Ginny, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed on the supposed love of her life.

Fred was stuck, he glanced at Harry who looked equally as angry.

" What's all this about?" asked Fred.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny quickly cut across him.

" My darling fiancee over there seems to be under the illusion that our wedding guest list is too - over the top!"

Fred restrained from laughing for Harry and Ginny had been having the same argument over and over since they'd decided to get married in the first place. Ginny was keen to invite anyone who wished to come whilst Harry only wanted him and the Weasley's there. Neither could see the other's point.

" I never said that!" said Harry through gritted teeth. " I just said when have either of us been friends with Cormac McLaggen."

" He was on the team."

" He knocked me out."

" Well I'm going to in a minute!"

" So what about Romilda Vane - are you honestly telling me you want her at _our_ wedding?"

" NO- but she seemed like she really wanted to come!"

" She's a bleeding stalker!"

Fred quickly back out of the room as the argument continued to blaze on. As he turned to go into the living room, his mother appeared looking exasperated at the kitchen door.

" Are they still arguing?" she asked but the sound of Ginny yelling came echoing through the door.

" Yep."

" Well, in that case I'll just take this washing up to the right rooms. Have fun tonight darling." she told Fred, kissing him on the cheek.

Checking his watch, Fred was slightly alarmed to find he only had a few minutes to meet George at the shop. Heading out into the yard he turned on the spot and appeared moments later in the quietness of Diagon Alley. Looking up to the shop door he saw George and Alicia, their arms around one another and another girl who he assumed was his date. He walked over to greet them but began to feel extremely self-conscious Alicia was giving him one of those 'are you okay' looks, the ones people tended to wear when they hadn't really seen someone but knew about the situation. Fred flashed her a grin but even he could feel his face struggling against it.

" Lets be off. Fred meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Fred." said George as he turned with Alicia and began to walk up the street.

" Call me Anna." said the girl sticking out her hand for Fred to shake.

She was a shortish girl with dark brown hair which came just past her shoulder and was obviously cared for a lot. Her eyes were deep black and way too overdone with make-up for his liking - he'd always liked the more natural look. Her clothes looked as though they could have come off one of those catwalk things and Fred could tell she'd put way to much effort into planning her outfit for the date. Since becoming friends with Luna, Fred had started to realise there were things in this world much more important then looking good.

" Call me Fred."

Anna let out a laugh which startled Fred. What he said hadn't been funny but obvious Anna had decided to try and be flirty. It certainly seemed that way as they began to walk off down the street. She talked away, asking lots of questions. Fred mumbled his way through the conversation and was overjoyed when they reached the restaurant they were eating at.

As it turned out Anna had a lot more to say and moments after they had taken their seats she started up again.

" So how come you don't work at the shop anymore?" she asked.

Fred looked at George for some help but his twin was too interested in whispering in Alicia's ears. He turned his gaze back to Anna who was eagerly awaiting his answer.

" I still do work at the shop, but mostly I stay out the back."

" Why's that? Alicia tells me your great with customers?"

" I prefer it out the back."

" I don't get the chance to communicate with customers in my job - I told you how I have a job at the Ministry..." and off she went again hardly taking a second to breath.

Fred shut off from her continuous chatter instead fixing his gaze on the glass of water in front of him. He never knew that water could be so interesting, the way it rippled around and then went still.

" And then the Minister actually talked to me personally..."

Yes the water certainly had it's appeal but Fred's thoughts began to wander even wider away from his date. Suddenly and for no reason which he could fathom a clear image of the first time Luna ever walked into his hospital room came to mind. He remember wondering why she was there. He could recall everything she said and as the scene replayed in his mind, it was as though he was back there. He remembered how she complained about his flowers and then changed them for blue daisies - her favourite and the same shade of her eyes.

" Then, and if you'll believe me he tried to make me clean up his dirty dealings..."

The scene flickered before him and suddenly there he was with Luna just after his little outburst sitting cross legged on the forest floor. He could feel the way she had grasped his hand and comforted him as he recounted his tale. Her eyes had shimmered with tears but she managed to hold them back for his sake. The way she had sat there with him for hours, sometimes in silence but all the while her whole focus was on Fred and him alone.

Once more the scene flickered and there they were hunting Crumple Horned Snorkack's, sorting out fireworks for the shop, walking around in the forest picking blue daisies...the scene's never seemed to end until finally they came to a stop on the last time he had seen Luna. The only thing Fred could see was Luna's face and as he said about the date the way her eyes lost some of the light. He felt his heart beat faster with a mixture of sorrow for Luna and guilt for causing that look.

How could he have been so blind, for such a long time? Why hadn't he seen it or realised it before, even though so many different people were able to see the obvious.

" Fred?" came a voice from somewhere in the distance.

Fred looked up from his stare at the glass to find Anna, George and Alicia all looking at him. Clearly his distant thought had not gone un-noticed by the three of them.

" You alright bro?" asked George.

" Yeah..." said Fred, realisation hitting him with a smile, " But I gotta go." he said standing up.

" What? Why?" asked Anna, obviously offended by Fred's sudden need to get away.

" I just realised something." he said with laughter tinting his voice.

" Care to elaborate?" asked George, having a funny feeling he knew where Fred was going.

" To quote someone I know very well - _to sometimes see the truth you have to look beyond what's right there in front of your face_."

And with a smile of understanding from George, Fred walked out of the restaurant with one very fixed destination set in his mind.

* * *

**A/N - Oh cliffy...okay maybe not because I'm sure you guys are smart enough to work out the obvious - everyone else has hehe. I've been wanting to write this for ages and I loved how it turned out but the next chapter is the one I'm really getting my teeth into, and I have a couple planned for later on which I really want to write. **

**Thank you to my loyal readers - you guys know who you are and I have upgraded the cookies and cake to tasty tasty chocolate and hugs. So enjoy and will be back soon for the next chapter - that I can promise as it's almost done.**


	17. Chapter 16 Simplicity

" Luna dear, there's a lovely dinner down here with your name on it."

" I'm not hungry dad." called Luna out of her door.

" I'll keep it warm for you, just in case."

" Okay."

Luna closed her door and in the daze she'd been in all evening she drifted back over to her bed, twisting on her heels and falling backwards on to it. She didn't want to feel the way she did but no matter which aspect or different angle she considered the truth was the same in every way - Fred only saw her as a friend and she was going to have to live with that. Of course she wanted to be his friend, that was how everything had started but she wasn't sure that now she had the feelings she did, she ever be able to be comfortable with him.

As she looked at her clock her heart sunk a little further. Right now Fred was on his date, the proof she had needed. She wanted him to be happy but the sadness stayed in her eyes and her heart. She'd never felt the way she felt for Fred before. When she was with him it was the happiest she had ever felt and when she was away from him, she longed to be with him. She hated that her mind was so confused and split when normally she was so confident and sure but falling for Fred had done things to her she would never understood.

But what has she expected. Had she honestly expected Fred to feel the same and want to be with her. She was Loony Lovegood, the crazy girl who everyone remember as being the insane girl from school with her own beliefs and views. Fred was popular and everyone friend. He made people laugh and everyone liked him. Opposites like that were never suppose to be friends let alone fall for one another.

Trying to distract herself she moved over to her desk where a half finished letter to her good friend Neville Longbottom lay open on top. Neville was travelling around the world on a Herbology exploration and he'd been owling Luna from every new destination he had visited. She liked to receive letters from Neville because he was someone who she had trusted and in her last letter to him she had admitted her feelings for Fred, his reply had been most comforting, offering kind words of advise. Dipping her quill back into the ink pot she quickly got back to work on the recent letter.

It was a few moments later when she was interrupted by a knocking on her door. Wondering who it could be, as no one ever came knocking on her bedroom door she cautiously cross her room, quill still in one hand the other stretching out to twist the door handle. A tiny part of her considered ignoring the knocking, her mood not exactly in wanting of company but the large and more curious part wanted to know who was behind the door.

To say Luna was dumbstruck by what stood on the other side of the door was an understatement. Her eyes widened, her head rushing with thoughts but no sound came out of her mouth as Fred stepped over the fresh hold and into her room. He could sense that she was a little weirded out by his sudden and unannounced arrival but he didn't want to be any other place.

" Fred...I thought...your big date tonight." she stringed together.

" Yeah, it was...I mean I was there but I left." explained Fred.

" You left...why?" asked Luna, suddenly more confused then she'd ever been because Fred was looking at her in a way she'd never known before.

" I realised something."

" Okay, do you wanna give me more to go on..." questioned Luna.

Fred began to pace in a circular motion, his hands making gestures which suggested he wasn't quite sure how to start whatever he had to say. Several times he made a gulp noise as he went to say something but stopped himself and then in a very quick motion he stopped and turned to face Luna who was still standing at her door.

" Your crazy." said Fred his eyes darting back and forth.

" Thank you." said Luna slowly and with unease.

" No, I...I don't mean your crazy as in insane but your weird."

" Fred, if the aim of this is to make me feel more abstract then you really don't need to try, I'm feeling pretty abstract as it."

Fred's hands moved up to brush the hair out of his face before bringing them down to clasp them into a kind of prey clasp. He was jittery and apparently not aware of what he wanted to say.

" Let me try again- you say the strangest things, you have the weirdest beliefs of anyone I ever met and your out look on life is crazy," started Fred once more his hands flying all over the place.

Luna looked at him with a mixture of different expressions. She was completely thrown by Fred's sudden arrival, she had no idea what he was talking about and she was worried by the way he was acting but Fred had now fixed her with a very hard and serious gaze which told Luna she needed to listen.

" But you..your the only person who even remotely understands me or...or what I went through. You've been there for me whenever I've need someone and I'm closer to you then...then anyone. Your my best friend Luna and..." Fred shrugged his shoulders, "...and without realising it until about ten minutes ago, your the love of my bleeding life."

Fred looked at Luna trying to figure out what was going through her brain for her face was unreadable. She was rooted to the spot by the door, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Fred waited...and waited...and waited. Time seemed to have frozen and with each passing second Fred grew more concerned by Luna's non-action. He had just bared his soul and now it seemed like he'd managed to shock Luna into a stunned silence.

" Luna...LUNA..." he said loudly, her eyes moving to look him in the eye, " This is usually the part where you say something."

Still Luna said nothing. Fred watched as her throat quiver slightly from a big gulp but still no words came out. Feeling embarrassed and slightly disappointed the Luna obviously didn't feel the same way Fred chanced one more glance at Luna before deciding his best bet was to just leave and let her come round on her own. Pulling the door open Fred turned to face Luna for one final time, she had followed him with her eyes but said nothing.

" You know where to find me - owl me or something."

The dejected tone was clear in his voice and as he turned his back and walked out of the room, Luna seemed to come to her senses. She blinked rapidly and as everything Fred had just said hit her she turned and ran down the stairs. Fred moved fast and was already standing in the garden. Luna ran as fast as she could before Fred had a chance to apperate away.

" Fred!" she called as she sprinted out of the back door, coming to a halt in front of the half turned form of Fred. " Please, wait."

Fred looked down at Luna and turned himself so he was central to her panting form. Giving her a moment to regain herself she looked up into Fred's eyes which were unfaltering from her. A moment passed between them and in that moment everything which the pair of them felt for one another became as clear as day. What they had was more special then most relationship because a deep understanding ran between them.

Fred stepped forward until inches remained between him and Luna. She looked up into his deep eyes, the ones which had haunted her dreams for the past few nights. A tiny smile curved the edges of her lips as for the first time she could see her feelings reflected with Fred's mesmerising eyes. After everything that had happened, after everything Fred had had to deal with he had come through and although there was still a way to go he was getting better, and Luna had been the biggest part in that.

Without a single word being passed between them Fred lent down and tentatively placed his lips upon Luna. It didn't last very long and it was completely full on but it meant more then anyone could even try to understand. Luna was a simple girl, not one for fuss and over-excitement and Fred knew that. He didn't want to mess things up before they'd even got going.

" I really mean it Luna, I love you." said Fred taking one of Luna's hands in his.

" I know...I love you too." she said with a smile.

Fred beamed at her and tightened his grip upon her hand. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. She placed her hands up and around his neck and shoulders and felt as he rested against her. Luna had never been in love before but she knew, Fred was the one for her no matter what difference they possessed and Fred was equally as happy. Before his two months of torture Luna Lovegood would never have even pitched on his radar but in his time of need she had been the one person to come through and help him get back to some form of normality. For Fred, Luna being in his life was more normal then anything he knew.

Pulling herself away from the hug but keeping her hands entwined with Fred's, Luna looked up into Fred's face. He wasn't the person she remember from back in school, the one who continuously tease and joked around. He wasn't the person he was when the final battle broke out. He wasn't even the same person who's hospital room she had walked into and befriended. Fred Weasley had changed and it was into someone who Luna wanted to be with.

" I suppose I should be getting home." said Fred in a low voice.

" Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

" I owl you tomorrow, we can go somewhere, talk."

" I'd like that." said Luna with a smile.

" Okay."

Luna let go of Fred's hands and moved back from him slightly but as he prepared himself to disapperate, Luna quickly stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Fred's cheek, before moving back once again. Fred gave her a warm smile, one which said he would miss her and would be thinking of her. And with one final turn he disapperated leaving a very happy Luna Lovegood more happy then she'd ever been and with a sudden need to eat the dinner her father had put by for her.

* * *

**A/N - Seriously I hate whoever created the damn internet - it never works when you want it too. Luckily I've managed to catch it now so I have finally been able to get this chapter up and I love it. I like the simplicity of it because at the end of the day that's Luna. The next few chapters are on their way and I'll haev them done as soon as this bleeding internet decides it likes me again.**


	18. Chapter 17 A Little Conversation

Fred anxiously looked at his watch...again. He had been checking it every two seconds for the last five minutes, with every second seeming to last a life time. Glancing up and down the street, his eyes once more darted down to the gold strap around his wrist. He still had three minutes left but if he knew Luna, and he was sure he did she would be a little early or right on time.

It would be the first time he had seen her since they'd last spoken and he was eager to discuss what happened next. Nothing had been as exciting for Fred since his ordeal but for once something else was at the forefront of his mind. That was fixed completely on the girl who he was truly in love with and although they hadn't made anything official or spoken about it Fred wanted nothing more then to shout it out from the roof tops.

The small silver hand on his watched clicked on to seven and at that very moment a 'crack' filled the air and Luna appear a few feet away from where Fred stood. She smiled broadly as her eyes sought out Fred's and he grinned back at her. Compared to the way Anna had dressed, Luna was a ray of sunshine. She wasn't over the top or flashy but just looked like - well like Luna, the way Fred liked her but only this time she looked amazing to him. He was seeing her in such a new light and he liked it.

" You look great." he said as with slight hesitation they hugged one another.

It was painfully obvious both were feeling a little shy and anxious about the talk which was about to happen. Whenever they caught one another's eye their cheeks would flush and Luna would giggle ever so slightly. She'd never acted so girlie in her entire life but something about Fred was making her act that way. As they sat down and uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Several minutes later and obviously un-nerved by said silence Fred spoke.

" Why is this so awkward?" he asked.

" You know, I honestly couldn't tell you." said Luna, gently placing her hands on the table.

Fred considered reaching out and taking her hand but decided against it for the moment or at least until they discussed things.

" So..." ponder Fred aloud.

Luna coyly smiled. She was glad that she was sitting at the table with Fred, a potential relationship on the verge of happening between them but somehow it seemed a stumbling block on how to start. Across the table from her Fred was sat wordlessly trying to say something. Taking a deep breath Luna decided the best thing would be to just jump straight in.

" Did you really mean it?" she said, her eyes meeting Freds.

Without more then a seconds thought Fred lent forward.

" Of course I did. I mean I didn't realise until the other but I know I do."

" Well I do to."

Slowly, as a small silence captured them once more Fred reached his hands across the table and took Luna's. They looked at one another and almost as if it wasn't there, the awkwardness and silences seemed to vanish into thin air. Conversation began to come naturally, Luna babbling away at her strange beliefs, Fred listening only this time he was listening because he really truly cared what she had to say, everything that she said meant so much to him. Her passion for somethings in life made him more proud that his heart beated for her and hers for his.

After they had eaten, mains and desserts both of which filled them up very nicely Fred broached a subject which he had been wanting to talk to Luna about for the whole evening. Stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb he smiled at her.

" There was something I did really want to ask you tonight." he said.

" Ask away."

" Well as I'm sure you are aware the famous Harry Potter is marrying my baby sister in a few weeks time." began Fred with a slight laugh as he pushed the memory of Ginny throwing a bread roll at Harry over the dinner table because the guest list argument had still not reached a halt. " I was wondering if maybe...maybe you'd like to come with me - as my girlfriend?"

A smile spread across Luna's face giving Fred the answer he needed. Bringing Luna's hands up to his mouth he kissed them and then reached across and stroked Luna's cheek. She continued to smile and Fred with her head cocked to one side.

" So I'm your girlfriend then?"

" Yeah...yeah you are."

Together they left the restaurant hand in hand, Luna leaning ever so slightly against Fred. Outside they walked along Diagon Alley, talking and enjoying one another's company. They came to a stop outside the shop. The lights were off considering George had closed up hours earlier. Fred stood looking at it for a moment, Luna doing similar.

" You know I think I'm going to try and serve tomorrow - unless you wanted to do something."

" That's great, I can come by and help out if you want. I've always been interested in how you managed to displace the side effects of the day-dreaming potion."

" Well I guess I'll have to show you then. I really this is going to work, you and me." said Fred turning to face Luna.

" I think so too."

" You do realise we're going to have to speak to my parents, mum mainly...she's been a bit, well a bit funny about me and you." explained Fred.

" I know she kind of spoke to me about it." said Luna.

" When?" asked Fred narrowing his eyes.

" A few weeks ago."

" About the same time you started to avoid me - I swear I love my mother to pieces but she just does not understand a thing about me!" said Fred making a angry gesture with his hands.

" She was just looking out for you. If it wasn't for your mum, I don't think I would have realised that I liked you. She did us a favour."

Fred looked down at Luna. She was calm and it seemed to seep into him, cooling his head.

" Your right. Look how about we go and do it now. She probably won't take it any better if we give it some time, and I'd rather she knows before the wedding." suggested Fred.

" Okay but if she needs to shout or whatever, let her. It's not going to cause so..."

Leaning down Fred placed his lips upon Luna's. Unlike their first kiss, this one had a bit more of a kick and was a little more heated. It left them both a little lost for breath and perhaps more in love with one another then before. All smiles and both a little flushed in the cheeks, they prepared themselves to head to the Burrow and seconds later they were gone.

Moments later the Burrow towered above them. Lights flashed in the kitchen and Fred could hear the sounds of his family inside, with the distinct sounds of Harry and Ginny arguing once more. It was just like the night when he had told his family of his ordeal but this time he came baring happy news. With a squeeze of the hand from Luna they made their way forward, Luna feeling a little anxious about Fred's mother's reaction. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

**A/N - Okay I'm sorry. I promise you all this story is still coming to me but I've been getting a little distracted by a TV show which I absolutely love and has begun to repeat again on Sky. So I apologies for the wait. I know it's isn't a long chapter but hopefully the next one will be. Once this story and 'Calista Prewett' are finished I may take some time away from the Harry stories and start on said TV show mentioned before.**


	19. Chapter 18 When Mothers Worry

Luna had experienced silences in the past. Half of her school life had been met with stunned silences after she had spouted off some belief. She could deal with silences and they had never bothered her but there was something about the silence filling the Burrow kitchen which was slightly scary. George was sat with a large grin across his face, whilst Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were looking amoungst one another. Mr Weasley had the look of someone who wanted to say something to brake the silence and Mrs Weasley looked angry.

The dishcloth in her hand would be suffering a serious lack of air if it breathed by the way she was squeezing it. She was looking between Fred and Luna, both of whom were stood by the back door hand in hand waiting for some response from the family.

" That's really great guys." said George sensing the awkwardness.

" Yeah, I'm really pleased for you both." said Ginny, using George as the lead and standing up to give Luna a hug.

Behind her Harry, Ron and Hermione were nodding in agreement. But Mrs Weasley had failed to say anything causing Mr Weasley to stand up and move over to his wife.

" It's great dear?" he said doing his best to break the tension emanating off his wife.

" Great...you think this is great?" she shot at him. " Obviously this is some joke!"

" Mum it isn't a joke." said Fred moving forward slightly. " I love Luna and I want to be with her."

" Fred you don't know what you want, it was barely two months ago that you were locked in a mental ward."

Shock echoed off the walls. Fred looked at his mother with disbelief, shaking his head and turning his back on her. Luna decided she had better say something.

" Mrs Weasley, I understand that this might perhaps not be what you were expecting, and I understand that you not like it but I really like Fred and we have a good basis for a relationship."

Ignoring Luna, Mrs Weasley rounded on everyone else in the kitchen.

" I'd like a private word with Fred and Luna, if you could leave!"

Hardly needing a second to consider Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione scampered away from the kitchen with immense speed, closing the door closely behind them. Mr Weasley chose to stay behind feeling his presence was needed. Turning to her son, Mrs Weasley advanced slightly.

" Until two months ago, you two were not friends what on earth makes you think a relationship is going to work?"

" Look mum, we get on really well. Luna's been a really good friend and things have just developed."

" Developed or not, you are both young - you don't know what love is!"

" But Harry and Ginny do!" shot Fred, his temper beginning to spill over.

" Harry and Ginny are meant to be together."

" And so are me and Luna. Why can't you understand that?"

" Your main aim at the moment is to get better, not to mess about with some girl."

" Luna has a name, and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be any better then I was in that hospital. She's the reason I got better, she's the reason I've come as far as I have and if you can't understand that then quite frankly I don't care. We're still going to be together whether you like it or not." stormed Fred, glaring hard at his mother.

Luna didn't know what to do. She couldn't make Mrs Weasley like her, she didn't want to hurt Fred and she most definitely didn't want to be the reason that Fred ended up falling out with his own mother. She could understand Mrs Weasley's point of view, she really could but at the same time she loved Fred and wanted to be with him. Knowing there was only one thing she could do to help for the night, Luna tugged at Fred's arm.

" Fred, I'm going to go home,"

" You don't have to!" said Fred loudly.

" I think it's for the best. You need some time with your family and me being here isn't going to help the situation. We're going to see each other tomorrow so I'll come and met you here and we can go from there. Give her some time and she'll come round." said Luna gently, reaching up and quickly peeking Fred on the cheek.

As he watched Luna leave, Fred could almost feel his mother ready to burst with something to say. Slowly he turned back to her.

" I know you don't agree with it but me and Luna, we're going to be together."

Fred watched his mother take a seat at the table and decided to take the rational route and copy her. Hoepfully they might be able to have a civilised conversation.

" Fred I want you to get better."

" I know but...mum she makes me feel better, she makes me want to be better. Before when I was in that hospital I couldn't see an end, all I could think about was hiding what had happened and shutting myself off from all of you, and I did...I push you all so far away and I hated the thought of what I was doing to all of you but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. And then she walked in, not just in to that room but into my life and something changed." explained Fred.

He had obviously managed to catch his mothers attention with his honest approach and decided to elaborate more upon Luna's influence in his life.

" Luna made everything so easy to understand. She wanted me to get better but she wasn't trying to force me to do it. When she came to see me when never talked about what happened, we talk about normal things and for that time she was there my mind was clear."

" Fred darling, I understand that's she's been a good friend to you and I'm grateful to her but a relationship and love, it's all very different."

" I've never been in love before and maybe if there was a true definition to that one word then I might not be right now but I believe I am. She's all I think about and when I'm not with her, I miss like crazy. I love it when she talks about Crumple Horned Snorkacks or when she makes me dress up in the most stupidest outfits to go hunting for them. I love the way she can talk about something with such passion even if no ones listening. And I love the way she doesn't let everyone else judge her."

Fred looked into his mothers eyes which were slightly misted over. He wondered if he had maybe managed to brake through her icy exterior where Luna was considered but he was being honest and truthful. He wanted his mother to understand his relationship with Luna, he'd spent so long not realising how he felt that he wanted to spend every moment making up for it. The scraping of a chair brought Fred back to the kitchen and he turned to see his mother standing up. She walked around to the back of Fred's chair and gently placed her lips to the top of his head.

" Goodnight Fred."

" Night mum." replied Fred as he watched his mother leave the room, knowing her way of saying goodnight was also her own way of saying that maybe she understood.

How long he sat in the same chair he wasn't sure but there was no way he could sleep. Grabbing a chilling glass of water he headed out in to the back garden and sat down on the bench. The sky was a deep black and sparkling with stars. He wasn't sure why but he knew only a few miles away Luna was doing exactly the same. He did love her and even though other people were finding that hard to understand it was perfectly simple to him.

" So I think she took it rather well." said George appearing in the doorway.

" It could have been worse I suppose."

" She'll come round mate, she was the same with 'leesh and I hadn't even been to hell and back." laughed George sitting next to his twin. " She's just being a mum."

" I know."

" Look come on. It's late and I am bleeding tired." said George standing up.

" Well why didn't you just go bed then?" asked Fred standing up and looking at George.

" Believe it or not dear brother there was one door our dear mother didn't put the Inpurtuble charm on." replied George pulling out a fleshy piece of string from his pocket.

" You know you might just be the most nosey git I know."

" AH but your forgetting our dearest brother Ronald."

" True I did forget."

And as the pair of them headed inside, laughing all the way Fred took one last look up at the sky and smiled. It was all going to work out and his mother would come round. Just like it had taken him some time to get better, it was going to take everyone a bit of time to get use to him being with Luna and he was prepared to give them the time because his life was going to be with that blond haired girl who was destined to fill his head with dreams for the night and the many more to follow.

His future was with Luna.

* * *

**A/N - Once again feel duty bound to say sorry for the wait. I promise with all my writing heart that I'm not giving up but a number of difficults have got in my path. Work is the main stopper closely followed by an obsession with the TV show I mentioned however both of these have began to curb away so I'm back in writing mode once more.**

I think I mentioned it before but the story is looking to come to an end around Chapter 25 but every so often I come up with a new idea for a chapter so I could be wrong. I'm also struggling with an ending, I have a possible two and I keep wavering between the two so I'm thinking it's going to be a wait and see what mood I'm in when I write it.

As for the next few chapters, well hopefully their going to be a little bit lighthearted to bring a little fun into the story but there is still some drama to come. Harry and Ginny's (although still arguing at the moment) wedding day is coming up and I have good plans for that, and Mrs Weasley will come round, it's just going to take a little bit of that Luna charm.

Big thanks once more to those who are sticking with me. You guys know who you are. Luv to all.


	20. Chapter 19 Of Wedding Woes

When Fred awoke the next morning it was to find his family in a severe state of chaos. His mother stood whispering to Bill by the kitchen sink. Ron looked ready to punch the nearest thing. Ginny was sat crying uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder. Harry was nowhere to be seen. And George, well he looked just as confused as Fred felt considering they'd come down to breakfast together. Noticing the twins standing in the door, Bill quickly ushered them through to the front room and hushed his voice.

" The wedding's off!" he told them.

" What?" replied the twins in union.

" The wizard in charge sent an owl this morning saying that the venue they wanted wouldn't be big enough to seat everyone and well Harry suggested they find somewhere else and Ginny got angry and well now the wedding's off." explained Bill.

" But they've planning it for months." said Fred.

" Yeah well they already put it off once mate." said Bill clearly without thinking.

Fred looked over at him with a hard glare. The first wedding had been planned for months previous but Fred's disappearing act had put a stop to any wedding. Fred felt a familiar pang of guilt and tried not to let it show on his face.

" Hey, you couldn't help getting tortured so don't blame yourself." said George, noticing the look in Fred's eyes.

Although George was blunt in his statement it made Fred laugh. But still he wanted his little sister have a good day and she was destined to marry Harry, and if he had anything to do with it then they would. He just needed a little help. Letting a little smile creep across his face, Fred left his brothers looking at him curiously before heading back through to the kitchen.

" Ginny, stop crying. Your still getting married okay."

Between sobs Ginny replied, " Fred w..we...can't."

" Yes you can. Look Ron go find Harry and get him back here. First things first you two are going to talk. Leave the rest to me."

His family all cast him looks of caution but none seemed prepared to quibble with him. At that moment a small pop echoed around the room and Luna appeared in the doorway. Fred hurried over to her before she could say anything and whisked her off into the back garden.

" Fred...what's going on?" she asked as he gripped her arm.

" Small change in plan. You and me, we've got a wedding to sort out."

And with a quick turn Fred guide Luna away to what he thought would be the most perfect spot for his baby sisters wedding. Luna looked around at him with surprise as they arrived in the clearing where she had found him following his outburst. And now she looked at the scene it truly was perfect. With the stream babbling close by and the ground covered in those amazing blue green daisy's Luna loved, it was nothing short but perfect for a wedding.

" So what do you think?" asked Fred.

" I think it's perfect."

" Do you think Ginny will?"

" I can't see why not."

Fred walked over and hugged Luna. In the back of his mind he could suddenly picture his own wedding to Luna in that very spot. If that image was a representation of the real day then quite frankly he'd get married tomorrow but for the moment he had to focus on the problem in hand.

" So I was thinking you could help me set it all up. I mean the weddings in like a week and we got a lot to do. I'm thinking having the wedding here and then go back to mum's for the after part. It should work."

" Leave it to me - oh and the guest list, I'll sort that. I have to most brilliant idea." said Luna with a smile which Fred had come to associate as Luna's plan face.

He lent down an kissed her quickly. Naturally it turned into a little bit more and once their little kissing session was over they sat down on the river bank. Luna in between Fred's outstretched legs, her back leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her stomach and his head resting on her shoulder.

" How was your mum after I left?" asked Luna, circling patterns on Fred's arms.

" Well we sat down and talked some more and even though she didn't say anything I think she's coming round."

" I hope she does. I don't want to be the reason there's a rift with your family."

" Don't be silly. Mum's just being protective is all." said Fred kissing Luna on the cheek.

" I know, dad was the same when I told him but he's fine now." said Luna adding the last part quickly.

" Lun, I don't care what my mother thinks, I love you and that's all there is too it."

Luna looked around and smiled before kissing Fred once more. She loved being in his arms and she shuddered when she thought about her life before she walked into that hospital room. Before she had been, although happish, she had been lonely. No one had ever truly taken the time to want to be with her or simply spend time alone with her. But now for perhaps the first time in her life, she felt like somebody wanted her around. The way Fred would simply look at her, the way he would sit and listen to her no matter what she was going on about. Over the past few months she had come to look upon Fred as more then a friend, more then a potential love interest. He was her soul mate, and even though she knew it was early, she felt like her life was with Fred.

So consumed in her thoughts Luna failed to notice Fred's change in topic. Once more he was busily discussing his plans to get Harry and Ginny married. Perhaps it was because he had been spending so much time with her but it seemed like Fred was talking more to himself then anyone in particular. Luna couldn't help but laugh.

" What?" asked Fred as he noticed Luna laugh.

" Nothing." replied Luna but she was still consumed with laughter...uncontrollable laughter.

" Luna seriously, what?" asked Fred, trying to be serious but not being able to stop the laughter reaching his own voice.

Before either could tell they were both in gallant fits of laughter. Luna was almost crying as her sides began to ache away. And every time Luna laughed, Fred would laugh that little bit harder. Almost an hour later the laughing began to die down and Fred asked what would come to be the most important question he could ask.

" Luna...what we're we laughing about?"

" Honestly...I actually don't know."

" Look I'm going to have to go home soon, what with a wedding to plan and all." said Fred with a sigh.

" Well I'll get to work on what I have here and I'll owl you when it's ready."

" Your a star. I love you." said Fred with a peck on the cheek as the pair of them stood up.

Once more they indulged themselves on a kissing session before Fred - sadly - headed home. He arrived just in time to see Harry and Ginny enjoying a well needed hug. It was clear from both of their red eyes that a lot of crying had occurred but more importantly they had come a resolution.

" Well it's all sorted. All you two need to do is give me the name of the vicar, send the guest list to Luna and be ready to get married on Friday."

" Fred...you don't have..." started Ginny.

" Shh, little sis of mine. Me and Luna have it all sorted and all we need is for you two to turn up. Are you sure you can managed that?"

Harry glanced straight into Ginny's eyes before replying.

" Yeah. Gin?"

Ginny was glancing between Harry and Fred. She loved her brother dearly but even she wasn't sure he could pull off a wedding in a matter of a week. Maybe with a little more hesitation then was needed Ginny nodded and smiled. She could see how much it meant to Fred and at the end of the day she did really want to marry Harry. Maybe putting the planning in Fred and Luna's hands would help her deal with any doubts she did have. What did she have to lose?

" Good, good well can't hang around...got a lot to sort out."

And with a smile and a wink Fred turned on his heel and bounded up the stairs. Ginny waited until she was sure he was out of earshot and then turned to Harry.

" You think it's a good idea?" she asked.

" You know I really think it is. Gin I just want to marry you."

" Me too."

**A/N - Some parts of this chapter I loved others I wasn't so sure on. It's hard to write happiness but the next chapter will definately be happy (can you guess what it's going to center around??) and then I'm planning to have a bit of angst once more. I think I mentioned it somewhere before but I really can't decide on a happy or sad ending, I kind of have an outline for both emotions and am stuck, if you want to voice your opinion please feel free, the help would be great.**

Work and stuff has been really hetic at the mo so I haven't been able to post as regularly as I'd like but I have tonight off so I'm going to have a bath and shut myself away in my room to get this story back on the go. I'm refusing to give up and if that means I have to stretch myself thin then I will. 

**Thanks to all who review, loves and hugs.**


	21. Chapter 20 The Big Day

For Ginny Weasley growing up and getting married had always been on the cards. From such a young age she had always known that one day she would meet 'Mr Right' and he'd whisk her off her feet and off into the sunset. She'd always wanted a family, not as big as her own but maybe a couple of kids and she'd always wanted to just have her family life. Back then of course she never would have dreamt that she would marry perhaps the most famous wizard known to wizard kind.

As she stood in front of her mirror, her long shimmering white wedding dress trailing behind her slightly she shuddered as she thought that it very nearly didn't happen. She loved Harry, always had done and she wanted to marry him more then anything. Thank god for Fred and Luna. Ginny had no idea what the pair of them had planned but she'd seen them talking and she had a good feeling that it was all going to be okay. All she wanted was to marry Harry and live the life both of them wanted. She couldn't help but smile, relief could only describe how she felt.

" Hey Gin, okay to come in?" came Fred's voice through the door.

" Yeah."

Fred's eyes immediately fell on to his baby sister. His mouth dropped open as she turned around to face him. He'd never seen her looked so beautiful and happy. Suddenly he felt so proud that she'd managed to come through so much and she'd found happiness on the other side. There was just something about Harry and Ginny which went together. Fred honestly couldn't see Ginny ever being with anyone else. Harry was her soul mate.

" So you looking forward to today?" he asked.

" I do...although I wish you and Luna would tell me what you've got planned." replied Ginny turning back to the mirror.

" I told you, it's a surprise." replied Fred with ease.

Ginny pursed her lips together and looked over at her brother. He'd refused to tell her anything that he had planned, simply telling her to be ready and not ask anymore questions. A little part of her was worried but the larger half trusted Fred to pull off what ever he had arranged. Ginny continued to look at Fred who had somehow managed to occupy himself in a picture sitting on her dresser. She chuckled on the inside at the sheer lack of attention span both him and George had.

" So, what d'ya think?" asked Ginny.

" I think you look like someone who's about to become very happy."

" Thank you Fred. I know you shouldn't be worrying about me and Harry at the moment..."

" Hey," said Fred walking forward and hugging Ginny slightly. " Doing this for you and Harry helps."

" I know but mum said we shouldn't be bothering you with things like this at the moment and that you should be concentrating on getting better."

" I am getting better, really Gin. Doing this has made me feel like Fred again, the real Fred who would want nothing more then to create some havoc on a day like this." explained Fred.

Ginny once more cast her eyes over her older brother but instead of voicing some witty remark she opted to just hug him. She'd never liked to tell anyone but the twins had always been her favourites. When she was younger they were always the ones who she looked up to and admired, and despite their prankster ways they would always be there to look after her when she was sad and upset but when Fred had disappeared she didn't have that. Fred was gone and George was to worried about Fred to worry about anyone else. With each day that had passed Fred not being around had killed her slowly and when he had shown back up but wasn't himself it hurt even more.

But he was getting better. Ginny wasn't stupid enough to think it would happen in a day and she knew that despite how happy and Fred like he was, there was still a long way to go for him. The fact that he had done his very best to make her wedding day the best it could be made her feel more loved and secure then ever before.

" Well we'd better be off. Mum'll have a Hippogriff if we don't get this show on the road." said Fred with a smile.

Leaning out his arm, Ginny tenderly placed her hand upon it and followed Fred downstairs out into the garden where their father stood waiting for them. Fred turned and hugged Ginny and told her he would see her soon before nodding at his father and disapperating. The excitement filled Ginny's stomach as she allowed her father to take her hand and side-apparate her. After all she had no idea where they were going or what was going to happen.

" Close your eyes, Fred wants it to be a surprise."

Ginny did as instructed and moments later she felt the odd apperating sensation fill her up before her feet landed upon a spongy type of ground. She gingerly opened her eyes to find herself standing in the most amazing setting she could ever have imagined. A little way off from them stood a mass of people, everyone both herself and Harry had wanted there, all smiling at the blushing bride. Fred and Luna's planning had most definitely done the trick and Ginny honestly couldn't have done better. Music began to swell out of nowhere and deciding to just enjoy her day Ginny proceeded down the aisle with her father by her side to Harry who stood beaming at the top waiting for her.

Fred smiled to himself as the ceromony began. Ginny looked beyond happy and he felt proud that he had been apart of it. His eyes searched the crowds around him for one face, Luna's. She was stood just off to the side away from Fred and family but her eyes glistened with tears as she watched one of the people who had always been a friend marry another. At that moment Fred knew his life was with Luna and her alone. He loved her and everything she represented.

" And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband?" asked the little wizard at the front.

" I do." smiled Ginny.

" And upon that I now pronounce you bonded for life."

A echoing clap sounded from the crowd as the very newly and happily weds turned to face their guests. The new Mr and Mrs Harry Potter proudly held one another, their faces mimicking each other with amazing delight. Ginny caught Fred's eye for a mere moment and the smile in her eyes went beyond love. Fred winked at her as he watched them proceed through the crowd before they disapperated back to the Burrow for the next part of their day. The guests soon began to follow suit until only a few stragglers remained.

Fred hurried over to Luna who was busy instructing someone where to go next. He grabbed her hands and turned her around to face him.

" Thank you for today. You really did a great job."

" You did quite the good job yourself." laughed Luna leaning up to quickly peck Fred upon the lips before hugging him. "It really was the most perfect place for a wedding."

So wrapped up in one another, both Fred and Luna failed to notice Mrs Weasley approach them. Her eyes were still red from crying but she had something very important which she need to do. Gently clearing her throat Fred and Luna turned to face her. Stepping forward Molly spoke directly to Luna.

" I'd like to apologies for everything I've said previously. You've shown me that I was very wrong about you, and I wish you and Fred the very best in your relationship."

Fred stared at his mother wide eyed but Luna stepped forward and thanked Mrs Weasley back. Two of the most important women in Fred's life had called a truce and his mother had finally accepted Luna for who she was. He watched as his mother and Luna embarked upon a hug before Mrs Weasley smiled and headed over to her husband, leaving Fred and Luna alone.

" Wow."

" I did tell you she'd come around Fred."

" I know but wow, my mum never, well not never but it's very rare she admits she's wrong." laughed Fred.

Luna laughed at Fred before hugging him again.

" So you ready to face everyone?" he asked.

" What do you mean?" replied Luna.

" Well, it'll just be the first time we've ever been anywhere together as a couple...you not nervous."

" It never even crossed my mind. I dare say somebody will find something to say but you can't please everyone so why worry." said Luna with a very simple tone.

Fred looked down into Luna's eyes once more. He bent down and quickly plucked a daisy from the ground and handed it to her. She beamed away at it. Daisies really were her most favourite flower and she couldn't help but get slightly distracted by the one in her hand. That one daisy represented more then either of them realised. It was a symbol of the love they shared and in it was a promise of lasting love.


	22. Chapter 21 Defending

The wedding party was in full swing already by the time Luna and Fred arrived. Harry and Ginny were lost amongst a large crowd of well wishers whilst the rest of the Weasley family were busy entertaining. A few people acknowledged the appearance of Fred and Luna but mostly everyone was busy enjoying themselves. Taking seats next to one another the pair grabbed themselves a drink and began to talk.

" Looks like everyones' having a good time." said Fred, his eyes busy watching Ginny.

" I'm pleased."

" Do you ever think what you'd want your own wedding to be like?" asked Fred.

Luna took a moment. She'd realised a lot of things about Fred in the past few months but they'd never really touched on the subject of weddings, in particular the ones which they wanted. Luna had never really thought about it. Naturally she wanted to get married one day but she'd never thought about what dress she would wear or where it would be hosted. She looked over to Fred, who was lost in thought himself. She wondered if he was thinking the exact same thing as her.

As the time passed more and more people began to show up, the ones who couldn't make it to the wedding. Several people from Hogwarts passed by and said hello but hardly anyone seemed to notice the bond between Fred and Luna...at least until Angelina Johnson showed up. The relationship between Fred and Angelina had just fizzled out when Fred left Hogwart. Although they had discussed his leaving Angelina had been pretty upset that Fred would rather open a joke shop then spend time with her, after all she was pretty much head over heels for him but back then commitment and proper relationships weren't Fred's thing.

" Fred," began Angelina pulling herself up a chair next to Fred, her body language fully flirting. " It's so great isn't it, Harry and Ginny."

Fred simply smiled. He sensed Angelina had maybe had a few drinks beforehand. She was completely ignoring Luna, who had attempted to say hello but went un- noticed.

" It seems like the natural thing really, Harry and Ginny, Alicia and George...our old Quidditch teams just all coupled up." she continued with a bit of a sultery voice and edging ever so slightly closer.

Fred looked between Angelina and Luna, the latter of whom seemed to be finding it hard to keep a straight face. Angelina only seemed to have eyes for Fred, she was staring at him without blinking and was providing very suggestive looks. It dawned upon Fred where Angelina was going and he hastily moved her away.

" Ange I think you might need to take some form of sobering potion."

" Oh come on Freddie." said Angelina moving a little bit closer.

" I'm here with Luna." replied Fred moving to stand behind Luna and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Angelina looked between the pair for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter. She wiped her eyes on a napkin before turning to them once more.

" Fred, I know your a joker and all but seriously."

" Ange I am being serious. Me and Luna are a couple...and we're in love."

" Loony Lovegood. This is the girl who thinks Horneck Snorcrumples or something exist, she's completely off her rocker!" said Angelina rather loudly.

People around the three of them were beginning to stare. Luna felt hurt that people were still seeing her as the loony girl from school. So what if she had other beliefs, she just couldn't understand why people never just saw her Fred did.

" Don't call her that!" said Fred fiercly. He pulled Luna out of her chair and protectively stood in front of her.

" Your telling me, you'd rather be with her, then me?" said Angelina give Luna such a filthy look that Fred found himself wishing she was guy so he could hex the hell out of her.

" You know what, yeah I would. Whatever you think Luna has been more to me then just a friend. She's the only person that understands me or what I went through and I love her more then anything in my life, so if you've got a problem with that then quite frankly I don't care. I don't need your opinion, or your dirty looks. Okay? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to dance with my beautiful girlfriend."

And with that Fred pulled Luna onto the dance floor, leaving Angelina standing open mouthed at being dismissed. Fred didn't care that people were watching, or a quiet muttering was taking place between the people who were unaware of Fred and Luna's relationship. Let them talk. All that mattered to him was staying with Luna for as long as he could. As they swayed around on the spot, Luna looked up into Fred's eyes.

" Thank you." she told him with a smile before resting her head onto his chest.

He held their hands tight together. He'd never felt more secure and when he let himself think back to what he was like only a few weeks previous he shuddered. It just made him hold Luna tightly in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**A/N - Okay this chapter isn't long or good. I have hated writing it and have attempted to write it in several different ways but none of them have work. I haven't updated for a while so I figured I'd get something out so I can start work on a few chapters which I already have planned. Sorry for the wait and for the terrible writing but I feel like I should share my little secret with you.**

At the moment life is immitating art. I've found myself in the same situation as Luna. It's been a little preoccupying and has completely distracted me. I've been left with the question, does this person really like me. Sadly I can't use my real life situation to end this story because my little story is still on going. Strange.  



	23. Chapter 22 Reminders of the Past

The bliss of the wedding stayed over the Burrow for another week or so. Everyone was so happy and relaxed. Fred was more happy then he had been in a very long time. His torture seemed like a distant memory, and as much as it had shrouded him in doubt and fear it had been the reason Luna had come to him. His family had truly excepted Luna into the fold and were happy and cheerful when she was around. She was fitting in.

Since the wedding they'd spent pretty much everyday together. Luna had been at the shop, restocking and helping with some of the products and even coming up with her own. Fred was amazed at how creative her mind was and he often found himself watching her as she got lost in some form of idea. It was that which he loved most about her, her passion, her skill. He loved the way she never let the world tread in her way and how she took whatever time she needed so she could perfect whatever she was doing.

But as the laws of the world go, when things are going right something bad is just around the corner to bring it back down to earth with a bump. And a bump Fred most certainly got. It was his father's expression which worried him the most. As both he and Luna sat down opposite his parents, Fred felt forbodding creep into his stomach. He waited, his hand grasping Luna's for life.

" Fred, son. We've managed to capture the two Death Eater that, um, that tortured you." explained his father.

Fred felt his heart stop momentarily and then felt Luna's soft touch against his palm. It calmed him slightly.

" We can only send them to Azkaban if you can identify them correctly. Was this them?"

And with that his father pushed two photo's across the table. Fred reached out and took them. Staring back at him were the two very men who had held him captive for two months, had beaten him , hexed him, caused him damage beyond repair. Their gurning faces glared back at Fred and he felt as though their eyes were seeing into his mind and his worry. It brought back memories of the event which he'd kept from he world. He could sense himself shaking and as he looked down sure enough his hands were shaking.

" That's them." he said quietly and quickly he pushed the photos away.

Luna reached back for his hand and found herself a little shocked at how much the pictures had hit Fred. She knew he still had healing to do, mentally he was getting better but there was always going to be some damage which she couldn't mend. But now she was worried that seeing the two men which had caused his pain, might push Fred back into the person he was.

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen. Normally Luna could think of something to say which might break the silence but in truth she felt a little lost herself. Fred had been doing so well, made so much progress and now he seemed to be shrinking. Mrs Weasley lent forward.

" Fred, darling are you okay?" she asked gently.

" I'm...I'm fine. I need to, erm, I need to be on my own for a bit." he replied distantly, standing up.

His allowed his hand to detach from Luna's and slowly in a daze walked out of the back door. Luna made to follow him but Mrs Weasley stopped her. She wore a sympathetic look upon her face as she rested a hand on Luna's shoulder.

" Let him be, he'll come round."

Luna lowered herself back into her seat as Mr Weasley headed through to the living room, no doubt to send a owl to the ministry. Luna kept her eyes fixed firmly on Fred, who she could see sitting at the top of the garden. Mrs Weasley was cleaning off the side board and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Luna persistent gaze. She smiled.

" You really care about him." she said without looking at Luna.

" He's a special person." she replied.

Mrs Weasley joined her back at the table and sat down, passing her a small glass of juice. Luna smiled and thanked her. Since Mrs Weasley had spoken to Luna at the wedding, the two women hadn't really sat down and spoke. It was nice.

" So what are you planning to do now the war and everything is over?" she asked.

" Well, I'm still volunteering at the hospital and I'm thinking I might train as a mediwitch."

" Big plans then." smiled Mrs Weasley.

" Helping Fred's made me realise that, its what I want to do."

They continued to talk for a little while until a slither of darkness settled across the kitchen. Mrs Weasley looked out at her son who was still sitting in the same position. She could see that he needed some time and that if he was going to talk to anyone then it was best to let Luna go.

" Why don't you go sit with him." suggested Mrs Weasley.

Luna stood up and thanked Mrs Weasley for the drink and conversation before she headed out to Fred who was quietly sat alone. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Not wanting to press him for a reaction she waited, knowing he would talk when he was ready. Together they say, letting the silence brush against them.

" I thought I'd dealt with all of this." said Fred. " Just seeing their faces, it was like... almost seemed like I was back there, I guess it just..."

" It's not wrong to feel a little strange about it. If anything I'd be worried if you didn't."

" It just made me think of things which I'd forgotten. I guess still have a little bit further to go." said Fred with a sigh.

Luna let her head on his shoulder. His breathing was steady but there was still a slight unease to it. She felt bad for him, knowing how much seeing their faces had affected him. But she had a good feeling he'd get through it. He'd done so well, come so far and she wasn't sure she could bare it if he relapsed. Of course she would be there for him if he did but mostly she hoped he didn't.

" Come on, it's getting dark and I'm pretty sure mum's wondering if I'm okay." said Fred standing up and offering a hand to Luna.

She smiled as she stood up. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she placed on around his waist. Although he said he was okay, the grip which Fred held onto Luna told her that the events of today were still his forefront emotion but he'd be okay. He was Fred Weasley...nothing was ever going to change that and nothing was ever going to change them as a couple.

**A/N - I like this chapter even though it isn't very long. I just felt I needed to put it in there because everythings been so happy for a few chaps and Fred was doing well. I promise he isn't going to go all weird on us again but the next chapter is going to be tough and is the beginning of the end...I'll have it up as soon as because thankfully my mind is completely going off and pre-writing it. So I should imagine this story wil be wrapping up in a few weeks from now and then I'll concentrate on the other stories.**


	24. Chapter 23 One Big Decision

_" Dear Luna._

_How are you? Hows things with Fred?_

_Have finally arrived in Australia and it's amazing. I've already seen so much and have lots more to see. I think seeing all of this is really going to benefit me when it comes to applying for the Herbology position at Hogwarts. I spoke to McGonagall recently and she told me my chances are good._

_I've been saving this piece untill last. My guide, the guy who is showing me around, has informed me we're heading to some African Jungle next and I think it would be perfect for you to join us and do some further exploration. I realise what a big decision it will be for you but this is a brilliant opportunity and the type that only ever comes around once. We set out in three weeks time so I need to know before then._

_Let me know as soon as. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Neville."_

Fred quickly replaced the letter on Luna's desk. He hadn't meant to read it but he'd been looking out of the window and it had caught his eye. He knew it was wrong to read someone else mail but couldn't help himself. By the look of the letter, it was a few days old and Luna had received it a few days previous. It could only mean she'd been thinking about it.

Maybe because he was so use to her being around, or maybe it was because he loved herso much and didn't want to see her go but whatever the reason the mixture of upset was replaced by a mixture of anger and madness. Pacing the room he waited for Luna to return. He was shaking with anger. He knew where it was coming from. For the past week since his father had showed him the pictures of the two Death Eaters who had tortured him, the littlest thing had flared up his anger. The repressed feelings he'd tucked away had been stirred up.

The door opened slightly and Luna backed in carrying two drinks. She turned round to see Fred standing in the middle of her room and greeted him with a beaming smile. Walking across to the desk she placed the drinks down but her eyes moved over to the letter. She picked it up and looked at it. Her heart plummeted knowing Fred had seen it.

" Where you going to tell me?" asked Fred from behind Luna.

" Of course." said Luna turning around.

Fred was standing with his arms crossed. He looked angry.

" When?"

" I don't know. I only just got it and I was..."

" You were thinking about going?"

" I was thinking about the reasons to go and the reasons to stay." stated Luna trying to stay calm but it was clear calm wasn't something on Fred's mind.

" Do you want to go?"

" What?"

" It's a simple question."

" I don't know Fred. Look this is silly."

Fred chortled heartidly as he continued to stride from one side of the room to the other. He didn't want to be mad but his brain wasn't acting rationally. He couldn't bring himself to look at Luna, knowing the moment he did his facade would break and he reveal how he had been feeling.

" How can you even think about going?"

" Fred, I had ambitions before I meet you. This isn't something which has just come up out of the blue. Neville told me when he left he'd write me and ask me to come if they went somewhere I'd like."

Fred chanced a glance at Luna and sure enough he felt his feet come to a stop. He sunk down onto the Luna's bed and put his head in his hands. Luna sat down next to him and waited, something she was rather good at. Fred looked up, staring straight out ahead.

" I've just got use to you being here, and I guess I thought...well I don't know but..."

" Fred I love you and that's why I haven't made my mind up. I don't want to leave, I know you need me here."

Fred looked at Luna and was slightly shocked to find her close to tears. Her eyes glistened but she held them back. He gingerly placed an arm around her shoulders, his insides feeling bad because he had caused the tears. Luna shook her head.

" Come on, we should get going if you've got to open the shop." she said standing up but Fred didn't join her, instead he remained sat on the edge of the bed. It took Luna a few moments to notice he wasn't at her side and when she did she turned around, " You coming?"

" I think you should go." he said standing up.

He walked over to Luna and joined their hands. Luna looked up at him, some form of foreboding in her stomach that told something bad was about to be said. Fred took a few seconds, thinking carefully about the best way to say what he felt was needed to be said.

" You know how much you've helped me. I was so lost, probably more lost then I've ever been and you brought me back from that. I love you and I want to be with you but I don't want to hold you back. You should go, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and you shouldn't miss it for me."

" But it's a year long trek. I won't be able to speak to you that much and they might offer me the chance to stay on."

" I know and that's why I think it would probably be best if we...if we split up." said Fred dejectedly.

" You want to break up?" asked Luna.

" No, it's the last thing I want but not seeing you for a year. Knowing that we're together but not actually together, I just think we should put things on hold."

Luna looked at Fred. She could see how hard it was for him to say what he was saying. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She had never imagined that breaking up with Fred would ever happen but she understood what he was saying, and what was even worse, she knew he was right. Fred lent down and kissed Luna gently. She kissed him back with a little bit more love then ever before.

" We'll be okay. When you come back, we'll be together again but until then, have fun, explore, find some Snorkacks." laughed Fred.

Luna smiled. She couldn't argue, couldn't find it in her heart. But she couldn't help but wonder...could their fledgling relationship really survive a year apart?

* * *

**A/N - Ohh so they've split up and Luna's know got some doubts...I'm still having trouble deciding how this story should end. There are reasons for both a happy and sad. My decision will be made tonight and the next two chapters are going to be carring on from one another to get to the ending. Kind a like an 'The End, part 1' and 'The End, Part 2' kind of thing.**


	25. Chapter 24 The End Pt 1

" Fred...Oi Fred...for the love of Merlin...FRED!" yelled George.

Almost all of the customers in the shop turned at the sound of George's voice and stared at him as he stormed over to his dazed twin, who in turn was stood by the counter staring out into space. As George reached him, he grabbed Fred in a head lock, apologised to the customers and pulled him through to the back room. Once behind the safety of the curtain, he released Fred who stood rubbing his neck.

" What was that for?" he asked agitatedly.

" You've not been with it at all today. You may as well just go home." said George.

" Nah, if I go home I'll just get mum on my back." said Fred.

" Well go for a walk or something. Your driving me mad. I've already had to resort all of the Snackboxes because you mixed them up, not to mention the incident with the wands."

Fred grimaced. It was true, his head just hadn't been with it since Luna left. He thought that maybe he'd be alright but as it was, not seeing Luna was turning out to be worse then he imagined. He knew that he had done the right thing but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. When he'd told his family they'd all reacted in different ways. His mother had turned around and called him stupid, his dad had suggested he go with her, Percy was adamant he'd done the right thing and the others all dithered around.

" Yeah, I think I'll take a walk. I'll be back before closing." he said walking out through the shop and out the door.

He stood just in the doorway, trying to make up his mind about the best place to go. His mind was so mixed up, at least when Luna was around everything was as clear as day. Deciding to go to the pub he headed up the street and into the Leaky Cauldron, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a Firewhiskey. He'd been sitting there for a while when someone came and sat next to him.

" Mind if I join you?"

Fred turned around to find Angelina Johnson standing next to him. He hadn't seen her since the wedding, when he'd pretty much had a go at her. She seemed to have calmed down a bit since then. Fred nodded and she sat down.

" How come your not at the shop?" she asked.

" Not really in the mood to work today." he answered.

" Wish I could be like that, working for myself I mean."

" How's the Quidditch going?"

Angelina nodded, taking her drink off of Tom and taking a sip before she answered.

" Yeah, I've tried out for quite a few teams but I think the Harpies are most interested."

" Cool."

An awkward silence followed. It was clear that the tension which had risen between them at the wedding was still there as an undertone. Perhaps Angelina was aware of it because she took Fred slightly by surprise by what she said next.

" Look I'm sorry...about what I said at the wedding. I shouldn't have been so nasty. I'm happy that you and Luna are together."

" Thanks but we're together anymore." said Fred, downing the last of his drink.

" Why not?" asked Angelina.

Fred looked round at Angelina. She seemed to willing to listen to his woes.

" Luna got an amazing opportunity and I told her to take it. She's going to be gone for a year so we decided to split up."

" Well that's kind of stupid." said Angelina taking another sip of her drink. " Sorry I just mean, you gave me that big speech at the wedding about how much you love her and the you just let her go."

" I couldn't stop her." said Fred getting slightly agitated.

" No fair enough you couldn't stop her but you didn't just have to give her up. You could of gone with her."

Fred laughed, " Ange, I have things here which need taking care of. I can't just up and leave."

" You mean the shop? Fred I'm sure George can cope, he did all that time you were...gone. I'm sure he'll be able to cope again."

" Yeah, I suppose." replied Fred. " I'd better get going. See ya around Ange."

Clearly unsure whether giving him a hug was pushing the boundaries, Angelina opted to just nod her head as Fred left the bar. Taking a slow walk, he head back in the direction of the shop his head even more confused then before. Maybe Angelina was right but it wasn't as if he could just drop everything. He had responsibility's, his life was back on track and going off on some wild adventure might not be the best thing.

Instead of heading into the shop, Fred quickly darted through to the flat above. Although he could spend time in the flat alone and be there for hours, he was still living back at The Burrow. Sitting himself down in the big comfy armchair, he sat in silence listening to the shoppers below, the last few people leaving the shop. It was nice to have some time on his own, it gave him some time to think about everything, not that it was getting sorted out. A few moments passed and then the unmistakable sound of George clambering the stairs reached Fred's ears.

" Good day?" he asked as George entered the room.

" Yeah, yeah. Got some new ideas for a product and almost sold out of all the fireworks again. Do you want a drink or something?"

" Why not. Just not Firewhiskey, I had a glass down the pub with Ange and it's made me feel a bit sick."

" You saw Ange, how is the old firecracker?"

" She's good, spoke a lot of sense for a change."

" About what?" asked George passing Fred a full cup of hot tea.

" Cheers," said Fred taking it, " Luna stuff. She reckons I should have gone with her."

" Well she makes a good point."

Fred looked at his brother as he sat down on the sofa, kicking his shoes off as he did so. In typical George style he split a drop of his tea down his front and swore rather loudly as it seeped through his t-shirt.

" You think I should have gone?" asked Fred.

" What you got to stay here for?"

" The shop, mum, dad."

George laughed, " Seriously. Fred, Luna's the first chick you've ever had any form of emotional attachment too, if you're just going to let her go because of some minor details, well then those Death Eaters did even more damage then anyone realised."

Fred didn't reply. He chilled his tea slightly before drinking it. Why had no one said any of this before Luna had actually left. If he had known everyone thought he was stupid for letting Luna just leave then he probably would have tried a lot harder to make things work. But as it was Luna had left, and their relationship was over. Luna was going to be seeing so much that if they offered her the chance to stay on then there was more than a good chance she would stay on. Fred couldn't and wouldn't be the one to hold her back from seeing all of it.

" I'd better be getting back home, I'm a bit tired."

" Alright then, see ya tomorrow."

Fred nodded before turning on the spot and apparating home. He ducked past his mother and headed up to his room, claiming he was tired. Once in the safety of his room he flopped down on his bed and rubbed at his eyes.

" I'm doing the right thing." he said aloud to himself. " I'm doing the right thing."

He was doing the right thing...

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N... One more chapter left. I'm rather excited but a little nervous because I want it to be the right ending and not let people down. I'm working on it as we speak but it's taking some time mainly cos I want it to be good. Plus my internet is being...well it's being something that rhymes with WITCH and I can only connect occassionally. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and are egarly awaiting the next one.**


	26. Chapter 25 The End Pt 2

A small group of people appeared through a thick cluster of trees. In the front was a burly man, the type that looked as though they could kill with a stare. He was followed by a slightly nervous looking man and an excited young lady, both of whom couldn't stop staring at the area around them. It was a truly magnificent sight, one you really had to be there to see. The sky was covered over by a thick canopy of trees, many of which were different from the one next to it. A layer of mossy type grass covered the floor and unusal and strange flowers littered the area in clusters. Amongst all the wilderness stood a small hut of type, mainly for sleeping in.

" Okay, we'll set up camp here for the night, we can get an early start tomorrow." said the large man as he placed his rucksack down upon the ground.

" This is amazing." said Luna, heading over to a group of strange looking flowers.

She pulled a book and camera out of her own bag and immediately began to take pictures and writing down notes about the surroundings. Neville smiled and got to work setting up camp. He was glad he'd invited Luna along, he knew she wouldn't want to miss up the opportunity to see all of it. She been in a state of splendor ever since she'd joined the trek but at the same time, he could clearly see that a large part of Luna missed Fred. She hadn't said much on the subject but Neville could feel the sadness that she let out.

" Luna, you might want to come and pick a spot to sleep." said Hank, the group leader.

" I'm fine with whatever. Any idea what type of flowers these are? They're amazing."

" Have a look and see if they're in here." he said passing a large book over to Luna so she could try and find her flowers.

She'd seen so much, so much stuff which she would never have seen if she had of stayed. Seeing the world was everything she had always wanted, it was her dream but she couldn't be completely happy. She missed her home, her dad but mostly she missed Fred. They'd rarely spoken since Luna left and her thoughts would often wonder off to the red-haired man who'd stepped into her life at the most random of times and made everything complete.

After finding the flowers in the book which Hank had given her, Luna headed over and joined Neville at the small wooden table in the center of the closing. He was writing up some notes in his own book, the one he planned on using when he final go his dream job. As Luna approached he looked up.

" This is great isn' it." he said with a smile.

" It really is." replied Luna, her voice dreamy and dazed. Neville immediately picked up on the distant tone in her voice.

" You okay?" he asked.

Luna looked up. Her head was full of thoughts both about the new environment she was in and obviously about Fred. She smiled half-heatedly.

" Yeah." she replied.

" Okay, say that one more time with a little less feeling." said Neville, knowing full to well why his best friend was in such a trance.

Luna smiled and laughed. Neville knew her well, probably better then a lot of people. He'd been one of the few people to give her a chance back when they were in school, partly because he was always the odd one. They bonded and had a lot in common and their friendship had lasted. Maybe that was why Neville knew what was wrong without even asking.

" Sorry." said Luna. " This is all so amazing, everything I thought it would be but I guess...I guess I didn't realise how much I'd miss him."

" Fred?"

Luna nodded, " I mean he wanted me to come, he told me to."

" Because he wants you to be happy." said Neville closing his book and focusing on Luna. " He loves you and you being happy means more to him then, well I guess more then him being happy."

" You think so?"

" Look Luna, I didn't see you two when you were a couple but I didn't need to. The way you'd talk about him in your letters, the things he said to you. I didn't have to see any of it to tell you love each other."

" I really do love him." said Luna.

Neville smiled. He wanted Luna to be happy and Fred had made her more happy then she had ever been. His only hope was that Luna could truly know that Fred wouldn't begrudge her having a good time. He watched as Luna moved over to set up her sleeping area before setting about with his notes again.

" Right everyone ready to go?" asked Hank." It's another three days trek before we reach our next destination."

Neville and Luna both nodded that they were ready before they set out. Even with magical powers hiking through a thick and mysterious jungle did not prove to be the easiest of tasks. In order to understand the environment there was a strict no apperating rule, unless it was emergency. Understandably it was the only way to see everything, and there really was plenty to see.

Over the three days they travelled they saw some of the most amazing things. From exotic animals and insects to babbling rivers and flowing waterfalls there was always something to observe and be interested in. Although Hank didn't believe her, Luna saw at least three to five indications that Snorkacks had inhabited the area and took great delight in gathering a few samples for her own personal collection. Their next destination was a small enclosure by a delicately hidden waterfall. From what Hank had told them, it sounded almost picturesque.

" Right, the enclosure is just through those trees there about five, ten metres in. That's our base for the next four days so you can explore the area as much as you want but it's important that your careful if you go out on your own." explained Hank, as he had done everytime they reach a set location.

They'd moved only a few steps from where they stood when there was a large ripping sound and Neville's bag spilled out onto the grassy floor. He instantly stopped down to start collecting his stuff, mumbling about how his bag was old and that he definitely should have brought the new one he liked in Tibet. Luna had to laugh.

" Yeah well you can laugh but your bags not looking to far off breaking itself." said Neville.

Hank chuckled heartedly to himself and bent down to help Neville out.

" Luna, why don't you carry on. It's just straight through there, we'll catch you up in a minute, give you a chance to explore before this mop gets his mits on everything."

" Okay." said Luna and she strode away, all the while laughing as she could hear Neville still muttering angrily to himself.

Following Hank's directions, Luna soon found the small, almost covered up path which would lead her to the clearing. She loved nature and how it transformed into something different each time she looked at it. Just up in front of her she was able to see the gap in the trees which would reveal the beautiful spot they'd be camping at. Pushing a branch aside, Luna emerged and her mouth instantly fell open.

A small but magnificent waterfall was the main focus, it sound rippled through the air in such a calming way it could make someone become instantly relaxed. But it wasn't the waterfall that had Luna so transfixed. Every inch of the floor was covered in small blue-green daises, her favourites and standing in the very center holding a bunch of them was Fred. His face was beaming and his eyes were full of nothing but love. Somehow Luna managed to find a smile to replace the amazed look and she slowly stepped forward. As she did the flowers under her feet parted into a walk way of sorts, indicating that some spell had been used.

Luna could feel a large lump forming in her throat but she couldn't contain the happiness she felt at seeing Fred standing there. It may have taken her a few moments but without a sense of what she was doing, she launched herself at him. Flinging her arms around his neck and holding onto him more tightly then she could managed. In turn Fred held her just as tightly and span them pair of them around, slowly coming to a halt and placing Luna's feet back onto solid earth, before leaning down and kissing her more passionately then he had ever kissed anyone before in his life.

" How?" asked Luna when they finally broke apart.

Fred nodded over Luna's shoulder. She turned to find Neville and Hank both standing at the entrance to the enclosure with massive smiles on their faces.

" You did this? You made this happen?" she asked.

Neville nodded but found himself caught up in a flurry of dirty blond hair as Luna threw her arms around his neck and whispered a deep thank you in his ear. He hugged her back and felt how happy she was. It made him feel happy that he was able to make it possible for Luna to truly smile again.

Later that day once the everything had calmed slightly, Luna and Fred took a walk to the top of the waterfall cliff. It wasn't very high but high enough for them to be able to watch the sun set together. Luna lent up against Fred, their hands deeply entwined.

" Your really here?" said Luna.

" Yep, I don't know why I didn't come with you in the first place. I missed you so much all the time you've been gone and when Neville wrote to me, I just knew it was right. I love you Luna, and I don't ever want us to be apart again because not being with you, it killed me."

Luna simple smiled. She didn't need to say that she love Fred back, she didn't need to kiss him or hug him because he knew more then she did the love which she felt and she never wanted to be apart from him ever again either. Being with Fred was where she belonged. They'd been through so much, from the first awkward meeting in the hospital, to Fred freaking out, to realising their feelings, to becoming a couple, to splitting up. Who would have guessed that the school joker and the school weirdo would have ever become a couple so in love that it was right.

As Luna sat there, with Fred's arms tight around her, the sun setting upon the horizon she came across a feeling which she'd never felt before, one which didn't scare her, one which didn't fill her with dread. For the very first time in her life, Luna felt truly at ease with herself. It didn't matter that she was different or weird because Fred loved her and that was all that mattered and all that would ever matter from that point on.

**A/N - Well my dear readers that it is the end for this story. I'd been set on an unhappy ending for awhile but when it came to writing it down on paper I just couldn't do it. Fred and Luna, in my opinion are not the first pairing you instantly think of in the world of fan fiction, in fact there not even the second or third or fortieth. But for some reason, to me they work.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, I can honestly say I wasn't sure how people would percieve the story but everyone has been lovely. I hope everyone likes the ending and doesn't hate me too much for stringing it out. I might come back to this pair a little later but I have other stories to work on so for now...Goodbye and happy reading to all.**


End file.
